Monster Hunter Heroes
by Silver G. Montiel
Summary: 5 Elder Dragons have escaped the Monster Hunter world and are summoning other monsters to help them on their rampage! It's up to a group of Hunters who've gained the power of other Monsters to save the world! Rated M for strong language, innuendos, and raisins.
1. Prowrogg

Welcome readers, and hunters, to the end result of nearly a full month of planning, proofreading, and hard work!

 **This story is a story which has revolving perspectives between multiple characters, please be aware that the PoV(Point of View) will switch every 4 chapters. This chapter, however, isn't an actual chapter!**

Disclaimer: For those of you from Team Taco, if you see any inconsistencies with certain things, let me know on Google+.

And now, here's my favorite part, you get to READ my story!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Prologue

* * *

Monster Hunter, a game played by few outside Japan, a game where you... Well... Hunt monsters! As you journey into volcanoes, to the bottom of the seas, or fly through the sky, you will find creatures of every kind dwelling in every nook and every cranny. They are, in fact, hard to miss.

In this game, you're a Hunter searching for glory, a challenge, a thrill. Your goal is to hunt the strongest Monsters in existence, the Elder Dragons. It may be a game to you... but... for every action there is consequence.

The consequences were unimaginable, as a group of powerful Elder Dragons banded together and opened a portal to our world, with a bloody thirst for vengeance.

On the date of November 25th, 2014, there was an incident. An immense army of Monsters appeared on the Hawaiian Island of Honolulu, reducing it to nothing and killing thousands of residents and tourists alike. America first saw it as an act of war from another country, but later dismissed it upon... further investigation.

After countless battles attempting to keep the aquatic Monsters at bay. The U.S. Navy eventually fell, leaving the shores of America unguarded. That's not to say any other countries weren't fairing any better. Wyverns swarmed over Asia, Fanged Beasts rampaged through Europe, Brute Wyverns claimed Africa, and more. No one really had any idea what had happened, or what they were even fighting. Before anyone realized it, we had almost lost…

That is until a certain Elder Dragon unleashed a virus on the world. Most were unaffected, but those who were... those who were affected received incredible super-human abilities, such as strength, speed, and control over the elements. Those who were affected by the virus were brought to the centre of attention.

After seeing that the virus allowed a mere 12 year old to defeat two wyverns effortlessly, the United Nations sprang into action. Deciding that the best course of action was to manufacture their own brand of the virus, attempting to give the soldiers still fighting the same powers.

However, upon trying to extract the virus form a host, scientists discovered that the virus would deteriorate immediately upon contact with materials other than the host's tissue, making attempts to increase the power of fighting soldiers fruitless.

With the hope of creating 'super' soldiers abandoned, an alternative solution was adopted. Gathering all of those infected with the virus under one roof, an elite contingent of super powered humans was formed. They called it 'The Hunter's Guild'. The Guild would bring together many of the infected, now retitled as 'Hunters', and together they would defend what was left of the world.

The Hunters' conflict begins here...

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

Okay.. that was WAY too short of me to write, but hey, it's a prologue, not an essay.

So, questions for me to ask you:

How's the prologue?

Did you notice any Easter Eggs?

Would you read the first chapter?

How long would you wait for the first chapter?

Will I ever stop asking questions? Yes.

Special thanks to "The Chronocider" for Beta Reading this chapter of Monster Hunter Heroes. He's been a big help!

Anyways, that's all I've got in me this week, see you next week for the first Chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back Hunters, how was your trip between chapters? Goes by oh so quick, but by the time you get here, you may have forgotten what happened last chapter... too much Vsauce? Okay nevermind then.

 **This story is a story which has revolving perspectives between multiple characters, please be aware that the POV(Point of View) will switch every 4 chapters. This chapter starts off with MY main character.**

Disclaimer: For those of you from Team Taco, if you see any inconsistencies with certain things, let me know on Google+.(This message is recurring.)

Without further adieu...

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 1: _Diablos Danger!_

Michael's POV

Date: February 25th 2015, 67 days after Invasion.

* * *

Ever wondered what it's like NOT being helpless? Ever thought about what it is to be the hero, or one who does the fighting? I did. Well, that was until I found out that this job wasn't what it's cracked up to be. Either that, or I was in over my head when I thought taking on a Diablos alone was a good idea.

* * *

I was currently being endlessly chased by it. Knowing that one hit would be enough to knock me out, or so I thought.

See, Diablos has a weird attack pattern compared to other monsters. You may not realize it, but there are times when it misses you and it gets stuck on something.

The Diablos charged me at full speed. Luckily I jumped out of the way, just in time for it to collide with the stone wall behind me. Did I mention I was fighting this thing in the Grand Canyon?

Me and my team were here on a hunt for a supposed Nibelsnarf nest. But instead we're found two Diablos. It seemed like we'd stumbled right into the middle of their mating territory. The team got caught up fighting the Black Diablos, while the male soloed me out.

I covered my right hand in jagged Ice, and struck the Diablos in the thigh. My attack sunk deep into it, and the Diablos screeched in pain. It pulled itself out of the Cavern wall.

"Hello beastie, let's dance!" I said running along the Cavern wall with the Diablos in tow.

"(Michael! Where are you?!)" My radio buzzed. On the other line was James C.C. Mcdaid, my teammate.

"A little busy, James! Please leave a message after the Diabl-OH SHIT!" I yelled into the radio as the end of my sentence the Diablos had barrelled into the wall ahead of me, destroying my escape route. It let out its shrilled roar.

If I didn't take action fast, I'd be screwed. Black smoke appeared out of the Diablos' mouth, signalling my worst fears. I activated the frozen armor that the Zamtrios had, hoping it would help me in any way possible.

It glared at me, then charged. I jumped out of the way of its charge and blasted it with a beam of ice. It stuttered, barely, and charged once more. Sadly, my evasion left me in an impossible situation. I had no room to dodge and without a shield, blocking was out of the question. There was just enough space for the diablos to collide with my torso.

It rammed me, and my body was sent flying. I felt my back slam against the canyon wall. It glared at me, readying yet another charge. Those terrifying eyes would be the last thing I saw. Then the diablos charged. My limp body fell to the ground.

Not even the adrenaline could mask the immense pain coursing through my body as I laid there helplessly.

It let out a loud screech, but was interrupted halfway by an attack from elsewhere. The attack was an explosion of poisonous gas.

The Diablos stuttered backwards yet again, this time turning tail and running. And then, everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

* * *

Suddenly every sense in my body returned to me. I shot up. I collided with something hard. Someone was bending over the bed I was laying on and my forehead slammed into theirs.

"YO CHILL!" the person shouted upon our collision.

"AGH! Sorry-" I said, holding my forehead. I opened my still closed eyes to see someone unexpected."Tomiko?"

"Geezus, this is what I get for worrying at all." She said, rubbing her forehead whilst wincing.

 **Tomiko M Robbins: A skilled Hunter who uses two different battle tactics in the forms of Poison(From her left hand) and fire(From her right hand). Though the latter is typically preferred by this fiery female. Being one of the very few female Hunters in the Guild, she's well respected by many, though some tend to... "respect" her more than others, for two big reasons. She also happens to be one of the many Hunters who're skilled with medicine.**

"What? Tomiko, worried? Those two words should never be uttered in the same sentence." I heard my friend James say in a playful tone.

 **James C.C. Mcdaid: A Hunter of great ability, he's smart , quick, and make the tougher decisions. On occasion he DOES lose his cool, and is easy to panic if his decision bites him(Or his comrades) back. He's terrified of most fire-spitting monsters, and is the current leader of the team I'm on.**

"Shut up, asshole." Tomiko retorted, hitting him in the arm.

"Enough jokes, what happened?" I asked James, who was raring up to fight Tomiko, who had her fist ready with flames.

The two of them calmed down and James explained what happened.

"Well... you got knocked unconscious by a Diablos, and we had to extract you and the rest of the team. Joe had also taken a shit ton of damage, when he took the Black Diablos head on. He's got twice the injuries you do, and several are internal."

"Damn... Did you guys kill the Black Diablos?"

"Nope, why do you think we're in a C-130?" Tomiko asked with a smirk, gesturing to the giant metal box in the centre of the Cargo Hold.

Eventually, I put two and two together, they'd captured a Black Diablos!

"Holy shit... is that safe?!" I asked.

"Yup. Pumped it's ass with sedatives, that things in the deepest coma we could get it in without killing it." She said, kicking the box to prove her point.

"Why don't you just kill it?"

"It was the UNPC's(United Nations Peace Corp) idea. As soon as the Nibelsnarf herd got away, they made capturing this thing our new objective." James said angrily, leaning against the box.

"Is it G rank?" I asked, still rather cautious.

"Nope, surprisingly, while the male Diablos you fought was Low rank, this baby's High rank!"

"That's actually why they wanted your team to capture it, albeit they didn't know the full situation." Tomiko said, glaring over to a UNPC soldier.

The UNPC soldiers were the people who help us on missions, though they don't actually have to fight the monsters. They're ignorant to how difficult it is to fight Monsters, even with super-human abilities.

Before when we were first able to control our powers, the UNPC insisted they use the Invasion of Monsters to test out the new laser weapons. After that ended up being scrapped, it had already been a good two months after the actual Invasion. Monsters now roamed free and had taken our home base advantage. Humanity was forced to put up gigantic useless walls to protect themselves. I say the walls are useless because even a Low rank Velocidrome has the strength to barrel through them. Though what the walls lack in strength is made up for in sheer firepower, the weapons used to defend the human havens are powerful enough to one shot a Rajang, given they manage to hit it.

"Is there a problem, Rathian?" The UNPC soldier asked, returning her glare.

"Shut the fuck up with the code names, dammit!" Tomiko said, her fist ablaze from anger. James and I also glared at the soldier.

The UNPC likes to think of us as their weapons, and if not weapons then pseudo-test subjects. We do what they tell us to, and the only ones who can put a say in are Chrono and the Guild Master. The Guild Master's trying to find a way for us not to be public enemy #1 after this is all over and Chrono's got her team to manage.

"I hope you're not planning to attack an innocent man on this plane, Ms. Robbins." We heard an annoyingly familiar voice behind us.

 **Daniel Pullitzer: The General for the UNPC's US branch. He's a bit of an asshole, and prefers to scrutinize us Hunters on a daily basis. He still believes the laser weapons would be more efficient. This guys about as "American" as it gets. He had the sideburns of Robert E. Lee, and the ugliest man-mug you'd ever seen.**

"Ah f*ck, it's Pullitzer." James said, scoffing at the General.

"Watch your language, son. I'm the one in charge here, if you know what's best for you you'd-" He began, but was interrupted by Tomiko.

"No, f*ck you! You deliberately had them capture that thing! Two of these boys have suffered from nearly severe internal injuries thanks to your ignorance!" Tomiko said, sizing up to the man.

"With all due respect, Doctor, but this creature would prove useful to the UNPC's efforts. We can learn the species' weaknesses-" This time I interrupted him.

"What the hell do you expect to do with a Black Diablos that's in a coma? Wake it up and expect it to be a part of your harem of sluts? HELL NO! Besides WE know their weaknesses and even if YOU knew, you wouldn't be able to utilize it anyways!" I yelled angrily.

The General had no words, however his anger was obvious after I insulted him. He merely left towards the cockpit, his face practically red with anger.

"I f*cking hate that guy." James said angrily, almost in a growl.

"Same. I'm gonna go check up on Joe, hopefully Life Powder works the same here as it did in-game." Tomiko said with a sigh, walking away.

As soon as she was out of whispering distance, James leaned in and whispered to me.

"So, Silver, what are your thoughts on Tomi?" He asked with a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Really James, REALLY?"

"Hey it's just a question, but tell me, if you had to pick between her or Chrono, who would it be?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Why Chrono?" I asked curiously.

"I'll give you two big reasons for a "why not?"." He said with a smirk.

I felt my face heat up a bit, I was never really fond of sexual attraction, but whenever something happened that related... let's just say it's not my strong point, and being an Ice-based monster doesn't help.

"Screw you, if I told you now you'd just go blabbering shit to the others at the Guild."

"True enough, but if you ask me, I'd pick Chrono. Easier on the eyes, plus, her Monsters cool! Unlike a certain Flying Wyvern-" James was bashed across the skull by Tomiko's flying flaming fist of doom.

He collided with the metal box, grunting in pain.

"I regret nothing." He said, passing out.

"He's such a perv sometimes." Tomiko said annoyed.

"Most of us are. We ARE dudes after all. Not to mention you and Chrono are rather pretty." I said.

"Rather?" Tomiko asked with a giggle.

"I could have said decently." I replied, to which she shrugged.

"Fair enough. I wish there were more female Hunters in the Guild, that way you dudes can hit on someone else."

"I actually doubt that's actually possible, poor Chrono."

"Sometimes being well endowed is a curse rather than a gift." Tomiko said jokingly. Faking over-dramatic tears.

We both laughed heartily, however my laughter was cut short by my still healing wounds. A light stinging shot through my stomach and I cringed.

"Whoa calm down time, don't wanna injure your stomach any more than it already is." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah... whoops." I said sheepishly.

"Now take yourself a nap, it's gonna be a while before we reach the Guild." She said whilst walking away.

I did as I was told, and laid down on the makeshift bed. Drifting off to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Well then... That was certainly a start. Character introductions are fun to do, I've never introduced Characters like this before.

That aside... How'd you like the first chapter? Was there anything you liked personally? Personally I liked it when the characters got upset at the UNPC soldier.

Anyways, that's all I've got in me right now. Later!


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back Hunters, I see you're well entertained enough to keep reading. Nice!

 **This story is a story which has revolving perspectives between multiple characters, please be aware that the POV(Point of View) will switch every 4 chapters.**

Disclaimer: For those of you from Team Taco, if you see any inconsistencies with certain things, let me know on Google+.(This message is recurring.)

And now, here's chapter 2...

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 2: _The Guild In All It's Glory!_

Silver's POV(Point of View)

Date: February 25th, 67 after Invasion.

* * *

After a good four hours of waiting, and a quick two hour nap, we finally reached the Guild. Despite what anybody would expect, it's not as cool as it was in game. In fact it's just a bunker with rooms, a lobby, a quest board, and a lounge area for the Hunters who're tired, which included a bar, a gym, and much more that I have yet to find. If you ask me, it's not all THAT cool, and I'd prefer something more true to the game. However, this place kept us safe when we slept, which isn't something a lot of people can say nowadays.

"(Attention all Hunters, we're about to land, brace yourselves)" I heard the pilot say over the intercom.

I grabbed hold of the steel bars attached to my makeshift med-bed. Tomiko, James, and my other teammate, Dragon X. Hearth, were all on the wall adjacent to me. Meanwhile Joe was doing the same thing as me, grabbing the steel bars.

The landing was a little rough, Tomiko commented that she could fly WAY better than these UNPC pilots, if she wasn't already Hunting and being a Doctor. She had so much potential, but the UNPC insisted that they leave the piloting to their soldiers and not interfere.

We unloaded the giant cargo plane, myself and the rest of the people on my team included. I was able to walk now, my wounds were practically fully healed. I wish I could say the same for Joe, poor guy. Turns out he was knocked into a temporary coma. The good news was that Tomiko predicted he'll be awake within the next week. Taking on a Black Diablos head on... damn.

"Hey Silver! Is everything alright?"

I turned around to see Dragon, one of my teammates.

 **Dragon X Hearth: A Hunter with split personalities. On one end, there's his normal self, happy, go-lucky and lazy. However when it comes to fighting, he's a full fleshed sadist, which goes eerily well with his powers. He tends to dislike Elder Dragons, and he fears them immensely. He tends to butt heads with James, due to his laziness and James being the Team Leader. Monster: Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox.**

"Not really... I mean Joe he's..." I trailed off, still feeling sorry for my injured comrade.

"Oh he'll be fine. It was only high rank." He said nonchalantly, as if to mock Joe.

"ONLY?!"

"Silver, what have we ALL been telling you these past few days? You're the only Hunter here who's ACTUALLY Low Rank. James, Joe and I are merely here because Chrono suggested us. Actually, Joe's here because of his diet... I think Chrono's punishing him." He said, shivering slightly at those last words.

"I know... but seriously. High Rank or not a Diablos is a Diablos, hard hitting." I said massaging my still sore shoulder.

"Well then just be glad we showed up at the last moment."

I nodded, and we entered the Guild. The many assortments of Hunters were interacting with each other, some arguing, some sparring, and some were just in simple conversation. Before the Invasion, all these people were gamers, including myself.

If not for our our powers, we'd likely be either dead, or we'd be forced into combat with merely the knowledge of how to fight the Monsters. What's more, is that little of us know how to ACTUALLY hunt. It's a little ironic, Hunters that don't know how to hunt...

"Yo Silver, Dragon!" One of the Hunters called us, his name was Hyper.

"What's up?" Dragon asked as we approached him.

"Do you guys know what the hell these UNPC guys think they're doing?!" Hyper asked, pointing to a large glass window that led to one of the Hangars.

"What... with the Black Diablos? Yeah, they think that by using the genes of the subspecies of monsters they'll be able to modify the DNA of other humans, in turn creating more people like us." Dragon said, flipping off the soldiers in through the glass.

"They do realize that Black Diablos can only be female, right?" A small smile grew on Hyper's face as he asked.

"We decided to let them figure it out. You know, for science." I said with a nod, followed by laughter. Dragon joined me and Hyper's jaw just dropped.

"Sounds like something you would do, assholes." Hyper said with a chuckle.

"Right back at you, stay out of my room!" I said to him. Hyper would tend to enter our respective dormitory rooms to "clean" them, despite nothing being out of place.

"Well excuse me if you guys don't vacuum often enough."

"That's supposed to be Dragon's job... dammit Dragon." I said, turning to my friend. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I have a perfectly good excuse: I just didn't feel like it." He said casually.

"Yeah that... wait... you're so freaking lazy." I said in a disappointed tone.

"Judge me not, for I shall lay a curse upon you and your bloodline."

"Hey guys, we've got trouble." James flew around the corner, panting heavily.

"Monster attack?" I asked.

"We found an Elder Dragon?" Dragon asked, following up my question.

"Taco's dead?" Hyper asked jokingly.

"Worse, Chrono's drunk. And we need to get her out of the Bar." James said, wide-eyed.

We all cringed upon hearing this. Chrono wasn't a heavy drinker, in fact, she normally doesn't. However on the rare occasion she does drink, she becomes INCREDIBLY flirtatious, violent, and mood swings like you wouldn't believe. However, she tends to not be violent towards those weaker than her, yet despite this no one can approach her in this state because of her violence.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked, backing away slowly.

"Rajang's weak to ice, Chrono's weak to smooth talk, and she won't hurt you." James said, slight tears in his eyes.

"Why won't she? I can't smooth talk, you know that!"

"Well... uh... she can't punch a minor?" He asked with a shrug to the others.

"Oh yeah REAL funny, assholes." I said sarcastically.

"You have a way of talking to girls when they're in bad moods, or in this case; drunk. We need to utilize this." Hyper said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" I asked.

"Because you've got a girlfriend!" James said, dramatically tearing himself up.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I asked, it's true I have a girlfriend, but in all honesty it didn't seem like it gave me more experienced.

"You've got more experience with the females than we do." Dragon said lazily, jabbing me lightly with his elbow.

"Yeah, what of it? Just cause I've got a girlfriend doesn't mean I have more experience with women..." I said bluntly.

"Uh... yes it does. Just help us out man, just this once, I promise we'll make it up to you." James said pleadingly."Besides, if anything happens you can just put her on ice."

I cringed, looking at my friends who all had hopeful expressions. Despite REALLY not wanting to do it, they made it seem like I could do it with ease. After much hesitation, I decided to help them.

"Good god, alright I'll do it. Just... have Tomiko ready with a gurney." I said with a fearful sigh.

* * *

Upon entering the Bar. I caught a glimpse of something that was absolutely terrifying. A group of other Hunters were sprawled out on the floor. They were either unconscious, or too afraid to move.

"Oh heya Silver*Hic*!" I heard a drunken voice to my right.I turned to face Chrono, she had an empty bottle of whiskey in her left hand, and an unconscious Nicholas Dreadman in the other.

 **Theresa Chrono: A playful yet short tempered bombshell. She tends to keep her jokes pre-pubescent, seeing as her body type is one more sought after by men. Despite this she's well respected by almost everyone, and knows when to act her age. She gets along well with almost every Hunter in the Guild, with the exception of one: Tomiko. The two of them often butt heads, some times for dominance(Being the only two females, they often fought for who would get more attention), other times for... trivial matters, their brawls almost always end in stalemate. Chrono has more victories. Monster: Rajang/Furious Rajang.**

 **Nicholas Dreadman: He's mostly a "what you see is what you get" kinda guy, he doesn't like it when things are too complicated, and prefers everything to be as simple as possible. However this doesn't carry over to his fighting style, Fire and Ice, a typically deadly combination. Surprisingly, he's 4th in command in terms of respected rank. He and Alex M. Knight argue about close to everything, him usually resulting as the victor. Monster: Agnaktor/Glacial Agnaktor.**

"OHAI!" I said in a shrill voice.

In terms of strength, Nicholas isn't even apart of the Guild's Elite Four. Those four in order from weakest to strongest consist of Alex, Tomiko, Garrus and Chrono. Despite not taking part in much combat, Tomiko's one of the strongest members, which is rather incredible.

"Watcha doin'*Hic*?" Chrono asked me, toppling over onto a chair.

"I'll be honest, this isn't going to end well." I said, barely daring to move.

"Really?*Hic* Okay!" She said, putting Nicholas down and taking an swig from the empty booze of bottle.

She shambled towards me and lifted a fist into the air.

I quickly back-hopped to escape, and I saw what I'd escaped from. Chrono blasted a hole in the ground, but not with a normal punch. Her fists had become Red-Veined. I backed away quickly, if this lasted any longer I'd die.

"CALM DOWN!" I shouted to her, however this didn't help. She flung herself at me. I jumped out of the way and she collided with the wall behind me.

"Get back *Hic* here!" She said pushing off the wall towards me. Suddenly, her Red-Veins vanished, and she fell to her knees with a yawn.

" **What the heck?** " I thought to myself.

"Nap time!" She said, stretching her arms out and laying atop the mound of unconscious Hunters.

In the current situation, I had NO idea what to say. If I tried to pick her up myself she'd hurt me. If I woke her up she'd hurt me. And if talked to her, which I can't, she'd hurt me! I let out a sigh and sat down a good distance away from her.

"Silver?" She asked, still in her drunken state.

"Yeah?" I replied back, hoping for good news.

"You're a kind person."

"Uh... thanks? Look Chrono, I need to get you into your room, can you help me with that?" I asked kindly.

"Yeee*Hic*." Her voice slurred as she responded."Could you carry me?" She attempted to give me the puppy-dog eyes, however her drunkenness intervened, making her face look slightly distorted.

I shook my head with a chuckle.

"No, you can walk. And if you can't, then I'll assist you." I said.

"You're no fun."

"And you're drunk. I guess that makes us even."

She tried her best to stand up, but fell over shortly afterwards. I slung her arm over my shoulder and dragged her out of the Bar.

As I did, I passed by James, Hyper and Dragon. They all had the most astonished looks on their faces. I flipped them off with a smirk and Chrono tried to giggle... which sounded REALLY weird, but none of us cared enough to comment.

* * *

After leaving Chrono in her room, I met up with the three guys who had set me up.

"So, HOW THE F*CK DID YOU DO THAT?!" James asked, grabbing me by my shirt and shaking me violently.

"Do what, my good sir?" I joked, he set me down and pointed in the direction I just arrived from.

"How did you manage to get Chrono out of there?" Dragon asked, looking at the mound of still unconscious Hunters.

"More importantly, when she asked you to carry her, why in the hell did you not take her up on that?!" Hyper asked, pulsing his hands like he was trying to squeeze something.

"Because this isn't an anime, and I don't think my girlfriend would like it if she found out." I said proudly.

"You bastard, you not only missed the perfect opportunity to grab dat ass, you also make fun of the fact that we would've!" James said angrily.

"Bruh... dat ass." Hyper said nearly falling over from laughter.

"Nah I'm good. Besides, it may work out better in the long run." I said shrugging.

"What are you planning, Silver G. Montiel?" Dragon looked at me with a smirk.

"Nothing... literally nothing." I said with a sigh."I mean sure, it could help her trust me a little more, but I think it would be a bit extreme if it turned into a relationship of that magnitude."

"You got a good point." James said, pinching his chin.

"Even more so, we're not here to pick up girls, we're here to protect what's left of the Human race." I said in a more serious tone.

"Of course." James admitted.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dragon added.

"Funny how it's our fault this all happened. They look at us like we're their saviors, when really we brought this upon them. It's rather cruel of us to act this way." Hyper said with anguish.

"Well then, let's hope this whole charade keeps us on our feet 'till this is over."

Truth be told that we're the ones responsible for the invasion, that the Dragons had a goal behind their goal to destroy the human race. After we killed so many in game, they became fed up with us, they wanted to take revenge on the Hunters who hunted them. And if you were to think about, and I mean REALLY think about it, the real Monsters... are us.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I think it went 0 to 100 a bit quick. Don't you? Ah well, doesn't matter. I find it to work well, especially when building stuff up, like Character Development.

Next Chapter's an interesting one, I'm sure you'll all love it more so than Chrono being Drunk, and a girl. I feel like Monster Hunter needs more female players(For the soul purpose of this Fanfiction).

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if you did there's a Review section where you can comment on things you liked. Follow or Favorite the Story for more, and be prepared for next week!


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back Hunters, glad you could make it! Today we have a special treat in store for everyone. I dare not spoil it, but I believe that you will enjoy it enough to read through it. And if not... eh... I can't really help you then.

 **This story is a story which has revolving perspectives between multiple characters, please be aware that the POV(Point of View) will switch every 4 chapters.**

Disclaimer: For those of you from Team Taco, if you see any inconsistencies with certain things, let me know on Google+.(This message is recurring.)

ONWARD TO CHAPTER 3!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 3: _Misunderstandings Happen._

Silver's POV(Point of View)

Date: February 26th, 68 days after Invasion.

* * *

As I laid there on my bed, I was contemplating what I would do after this. Sure we'd probably be at it against the Monsters for a good year or two, but it would probably be advantageous to plan ahead.

My thoughts were blissfully interrupted by the scent of Dinner. And knowing our cook, a good smell meant good food.

"Smells good, wonder what he made?" Dragon said, putting down the magazine he was reading.

James sat up in his recliner, inhaling slowly.

"Smells like... Turkey." He said blissfully, whisking himself out the door of our room.

"Well if he made Turkey... I'm gonna hug him." Dragon said happily, following James.

The smell of the food brought a memory back to me, my girlfriend used to cook for me.

" **Suppose I should give her a call before-** " I thought to myself, before being interrupted by James and Dragon.

"Hurry up Silver, don't wanna be the last in line again, do ya?" James asked, grabbing my collar and dragging me out of the room.

"You were gonna call her, weren't you?" Dragon asked, seizing my cell phone out of my hands.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Tomi's not gonna be happy." James nudged me, letting go of my collar.

"Tomiko has a boyfriend, or did you forget about poor Shiro." I said, rather annoyed by my friends' ignorance.

"Haven't you heard?" James asked with a smirk.

"I swear to god, if you say they broke up I'm gonna punch you." I said, curling my fingers into a fist.

"Okay... geez. Chrono's right, you're not fun." James said, backing up slightly.

"Well excuse me if I'm a loyal boyfriend."

"Dude, you gotta live a little. Seriously." Dragon said whilst wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What? And be called an asshole for breaking my girlfriend's heart when she did NOTHING to hurt mine? No thanks." I said grumpily, speeding up my walking pace as to 'escape' from my moronic teammates.

"Suit yourself." They said together.

"This is why you guys don't have girlfriends." A feminine voice said jokingly. We all turned around to find Tomiko and Shiro walking together.

 **Shiro Santos: Tomiko's boyfriend and** **an experienced hunter in the art of stealth and cunning. Though while like Garrus, he's typically quiet, but he talks if he opposes an order, which happens often. He's also rather rebellious in that he sometimes does what he wants to do, not thinking of the consequences. Monster: Nargacuga/Green Narga, Lucent Nargacuga.**

"Indeed, if you guys continue to be insensitive about a female's emotions... you'll end up a lot like... 'Him'." Shiro added smugly.

Dragon and James both cringed at the thought, the one Shiro is talking about is a Hunter who's most particularly known to make sexual jokes, or act in a sexual way. I dare not name him yet.

"Alright alright, we'll quite it with the perv-ness." James said, crossing his arms in submission.

"Damn straight." Dragon added, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

We all headed towards the large cafeteria together. When we arrived we were met with large crowds of Hunters and UNPC troopers, all lined up to grab some of Paul S. Hawkins' delicacies.

 **Paul S. Hawkins: Or as those who know him refer to him, Steven is a HUGE gourmand, but no in the sense that he's over weight, he just eats more than your average African Elephant. After gaining the power of Nibelsnarf, he's been able to eat MUCH more than ever before... which spells trouble for the Guild's cooks. Albeit that he just so happens to be TOP chef.**

Me and the others went our separate ways, as we each ate something different. I approached one of the counters to find the one Paul just so happened to be working at.

"Well if it isn't Silver Montiel, what would you like?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Oh my gawd you actually made Turkey... I'll take the shredded Turkey sandwich please." I said, pointing to the menu. He nodded and turned around.

"One more Shredded Turkey Sub!" He shouted to the back of the kitchen."Anything else?" He asked as a sous chef put my sandwich on the counter.

"Nah I'm good." I said happily, taking my sandwich with a smile.

My friends always wondered why I only get a sandwich, and I always tell them it's because the sandwich doesn't need sides. Knowing Paul's culinary team, they always add an extra spice at random, and to be honest it never turns out bad. Despite me once finding cinnamon in my sandwich, it never held it back. It just tasted so amazing...

Hoping to find a table with some Hunters I've known and talked to, I looked around the cafeteria. There were three options, the G rank table, the nearly full High Rank table, or the empty Low rank Table. Me being the only Low Rank Hunter... I conformed to my table, alone. I swear I could just see the #foreveralone in giant red letters above my table.

Upon seating, I was immediately tapped on the shoulder. I turned to ask who it was, only to be rudely tapped again.

"Hey pal, uh, what're you doing at OUR table?" A UNPC soldier asked me harshly, an evil smirk on his face.

"Eating." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

He frowned at me and snapped his fingers, a group of UNPC soldiers surrounded my table.

"Look punk, what makes you think you can disrespect me like that?"

"I wasn't disrespecting you. You asked me what I was doing, I said I was eating. See? Plain and simple." I said, turning around to take another bite.

* * *

Music Que: Shiai Kaishi

* * *

My plate was thrown off the table, creating a loud crash that silenced the Cafeteria. Luckily, my sandwich was still safe, so I took another bite. However he shoved me out of my seat and onto the ground, I sat there eating my sandwich peacefully.

"Get up." The soldier said, but I did not."I SAID GET UP-"

"Why should I? You're implying that you want to fight me, right? Why would I willingly choose to fight you when I'm perfectly content in moving to a different table?" I ask nonchalantly.

He kicked the sandwich out of my hands, getting right up in my face with a piercing glare.

He swung a punch at me, but I was able to catch it effortlessly. I pushed him back and he signaled his fellow soldiers to get me.

"Bitch please, you're only Low Rank." He said cockily.

"Funny. I should be picking on someone my own size, but since you insisted-" I said as I prepared to use my ice beam attack.

The soldiers surrounded me and all charged at once. At the very least they made themselves easier to manage. I swiped my hand at the 4 soldiers in front of me, and my ice beam followed, freezing the men in place.

I quickly turned around and sweeper-kicked another 3 off their feet. I decided to freeze them as well. Lastly, there was the actual person who'd challenged me.

"Your first mistake was taking my beloved sandwich, damn you for that." I said angrily, freezing my hand over in permafrost to create a steel hard fist.

"Of all the things you could be mad about!" He said, reaching for his knife.

"Well screw you, I'm hungry!"

I jabbed him in the kidney, knocking him unconscious. I looked at him and his subordinates with annoyance, as they had interrupted me while I was eating. I looked around, hoping to find my sandwich unscathed... unfortunately when it had been knocked out of my hands it had slid along the dirty grime covered floor. I fell to my knees, utterly disappointed.

And thus I stood there, mourning the tragic loss of my beloved turkey sandwich. I almost wanted to tear up, but my pride told me otherwise. Suddenly I felt a finger tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see that it was Chrono! I stood up and asked her what she was doing.

"Just repaying a favor." She said, handing me her plate. The plate which just so happened to have a turkey sandwich on it.

I celebrated this event in my head. A little bit of it obviously escaped me, as Chrono giggled a little. And by giggle, I mean she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What?" I asked, the situation wasn't THAT funny.

"By the way, I never got around to apologizing to you for yesterday. So... consider this it." Chrono said, calming herself down.

"I wouldn't have asked for anything more." I said with a thankful sigh, chomping down on the sandwich.

She departed for her table and I sat back down at mine, all the while enjoying my gift from heaven.

* * *

After finishing our dinner James, Dragon and I headed over the the infirmary, where our fourth teammate currently resided.

"I wonder if he's doing any better than he was yesterday?" James asked quietly, whilst putting his ear against the office door.

"I don't have any doubts, he's a Deviljho, after all. That aside, what would putting your ear against the door do?" Dragon asked James, pulling him away from the door.

"Uh... Raisins?" He replied with an innocent shrug.

"Real talk, raisins are awesome." I said, imagining the taste of a raisin.

"Yup." Dragon said with an affirming nod.

"So true" James said with bliss.

We sat there in silence after that, waiting for the Doctor. In all honesty it felt like torture. We had nothing to say or do to make waiting here interesting.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of soldiers rushed into the waiting room. They were pushing a gurney into the office rapidly, screaming and shouting. James jumped out of his seat, Dragon's eyes practically blew up they were so wide. And I started to feel a little light-headed.

It was like a jumpscare, startles you if you don't see it coming, and makes your heart race with anticipation for another one.

Following the soldiers was the 1st High Rank team leader, Caleb Smith.

 **Caleb Smith is the leader of the 1st High Rank Team. His odd abilities to echo-locate and manipulate sound make him a viable Hunter whenever hunting underground or under water. He's level headed, and loud when giving out orders to his Team. Monster: Najarala.**

"What's going on?!" James asked in a worried tone.

"Well... we discovered something we probably shouldn't have." Caleb said sadly.

"What did you find?" Dragon asked in a level-headed tone.

"Believe it or not, we ran into an adult Gobul."

"A WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me, we were hunting a horde of Low Rank Plesioth when out of nowhere our boat was attacked by it, and let me tell you, adult Gobuls are fucking terrifying..." Caleb said, shivering in fear.

"How big are they?" James asked.

"Uh... I'd say about half the size of Ceadeaus, and like three times faster than a normal Gobul. Over all, it'd probably give you nightmares if you looked at it."

"Well shit, who got hit?" Dragon asked.

"Brak, he got hit whilst trying to drag an unconscious Hyper to safety. Hyper's fine, but Brak was struck with some kind of super-paralytic. Mind you this paralytic killed the Plesioth upon contact. They're astonished he's still alive."

"We can take one hell of a beating." I said as a feeling of dread ran down my spine.

"We've got a man in the infirmary too, albeit he's probably almost fully recovered." James said, crossing his arms."Speaking of-"

A nurse walked out of the infirmary, with a shambling Joe Steinz.

 **Joe Steinz, a hunter with an appetite for meat. Despite others' protests, he never eats anything green or "healthy". Thanks to his carnivorous diet, he has little to no stamina in a fight and his longest fights barely last up to 5 minutes before he passes out from full fatigue.** **Monster: Deviljho.**

"Hey bud, you doing alright?" James asked, putting a hand on his subordinates shoulder.

Joe nodded weakly.

"It appears he's still not fully recovered..." Caleb said reluctantly.

"Nah, he's probably just hungry. Best wishes for your team." James said.

We helped Joe walk out of the infirmary, and towards our room. It was rather late as of now, and sleep was something we ALL needed. We later arrived at our room, and putting Joe in his bed. I then attempted to sleep. Unfortunately for me, there was a knock at the door, and James forced me to check who it was.

I rolled out of bed and stood up, hopelessly rubbing my eyes. Shambling over to the door, the knocking speed began to increase.

"Michael get the fucking door!" James said, half asleep.

"Calm your bits." I said in retort, wroggily increasing my pace.

I slowly opened the door. Who I found behind the door was the last person I'd expected to be here, nevertheless at this time of night.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him with anger.

 **Alchey M. Knight, typically referred to as Alex. Despite being the youngest Hunter in the guild, he's much more capable than most other Hunters, being able to hunt both in water and on land easily. He's passive-aggressive, and has a tame temper for his age.**

"Chrono's orders. You, me and several other aquatic-based Hunters are being called upon."

"Right... so just me and you... just lemme get dressed." I said slowly as I walked over to my closet.

* * *

"Alright, what do you guys want in the middle of the night?" I asked as me and Alex entered the Briefing room.

"I'll explain this as best I can: There's an adult Gobul on the loose in the Pacific, and it's getting dangerously close to California's coasts-"

"And you expect us to fight it, in pitch black, in the middle of the night? Now we're just asking to get killed." I said, throwing my hands in the air angrily.

"Just hear us out. You two are the only water-based Hunters that are available! Without you two, we won't be able to kill this thing." Chrono said hopefully.

"Uh-huh, and you're asking me, someone who uses Ice, to fight a Gobul... underwater... Yeah I'm just not seeing that happening for some reason." I said rudely, pinching my chin.

"Look, Silver, I know it seems stupid, but this thing's weak! You and Alex could easily handle it! Besides, you could use the training." Chrono said, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. Which I shook off.

"Fine." I said, pouting to myself.

And with that, we were off to kill an Adult Gobul.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I like cliff hangers, don't you? What's funny about this is, after next chapter the Perspective changes. And after that it'll likely be a good 12 chapters before we see Silver again. Ah well, that's why it changes every 4 chapters.

Technically something else was planned for Chapter 4, and I thought it would be more interesting leaving a cliff hanger to the next chapter. You can thank James Mcdaid for this, he's the dude who told me to make it interesting. Oh, and one more thing: Bring antidotes, because guess who's next?! The Rip, ROARING RATHIAN, TOMIKO!(RRRROOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS)


	5. Chapter 4

OH WHY HALLO! I didn't see you there! What time is it?! ... Definitely not Adventure Time... if that's what you're thinking...-Baka.

Just kidding! It's actually Filler time! But not for our Hunters, oh no, this chapter goes to the Dragons. The Elder Dragons, to be precise. Also it's more half-filler, because seeing as I posted that thing about Chapter 4... you know what? Find out for yourselves, READ. As you guys probably know, I skipped last week... this is because this story now has a Google+ community, where you can ACTUALLY communicate, and of course: Roleplay as your own characters, or the ones I made for you.

Considering what most of you think about my writing, don't expect much. However, if you actually APPRECIATE my writing(I'm once again, looking at you James), then you're sure to like this chapter. Take note that I wrote this in a hurry, and my method of inspiration has almost stopped... yeah it ain't good.

Also Rule: No chapter's 4, 8, 12, and so on will not have any perversion. Just because I want to focus on the Story, not Chrono's plot points... oh wait...

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 4: _The plan._

Date: February 26th, 68 days after Invasion.

* * *

Four Elder Dragon's stood among each other, two of them arguing furiously. There were, Chameleos, Teostra, Shagaru Magala and Lunastra.

"NO, if we send them one at a time we'll be able divide our forces evenly, and we can deal with them more cautiously." The Teostra said, attempting to prove a point.

"That's the sssstupidessst idea I've ever heard, Teosssstra. If you do that, then they'll have the chance to defeat ussss one at a time, all the while being able to recuperate themsssselvesssss multiple timesss." Chameleos said angrily, slurring the S's in his sentences.

"Then what do you suggest?" The Teostra retorted.

"I ssssuggesssst we not act like absolute FOOLSSSS and actually accomplish our mission!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Shagaru Magala tried to stop them, obviously annoyed at the constant feud.

"You don't have any right to speak, Shagaru. After, all you're the reason they're able to combat us." Lunastra corrected the golden Elder Dragon.

Shagaru Magala, a monster able to turn it's fellow monsters into savage beasts. It was also this Elder Dragon that gave our heroes their powers, albeit by mistake. He had thought unleashing his virus on the humans would have the same affects that it did on the other monsters. However things didn't exactly go as planned, as new adversaries began to appear in the form of Super Humans with Monster abilities. Meaning it was thanks to him that the Elder Dragons once again have opposition for dominion.

"You all squabble like this, while me and my brothers have plans that not even you could believe true." A large Crimson Fatalis appeared, circling around them.

"And what plansss do you have?" Chameleos asked, approaching the head of the Crimson Fatalis.

"I'm not in the mood for revealing such a thing to you... Peasant Dragons." The Crimson said smugly, causing the Chameleos to twitch angrily.

"Now that's just rude. Like you have anything to say about it. White Fatalis created the portal in a desperate attempt to save you from a group of Hunters." Said Lunastra in an upset tone.

"Why you-" Crimson Fatalis tried to control her anger, but to no avail."Grrrr... You try taking on four of the most experienced, well armored Hunters in that Guild."

"At least those ones didn't have our comrades' powers, Shagaru." Said Teostra.

"SHUT UP! I'm working on a way to mend for my mistake, and what are all of YOU doing? NOTHING. As the humans would put it: JACKED DIDDLY SQUAT!" Shagaru said, obviously not fulling understanding the lingo.

All the Dragons were now fully enraged. Their arguments seeming to never end, then...

"You all disappoint me. Here's what we're going to do: We shall send one of you out first to test their strength, and THEN we assault them fully. Does that work for you?" Another figure appeared on a rock above them all. Whoever it was, they were obviously a lot stronger than the Elder Dragons below, as Chameleos and Teostra cowered in fear.

"O-o-of c-c-coursssse. That worksss, right Teossstra?" Chameleos asked, turning to his fellow dragon.

"Yes. Yes it does." Said Teostra nervously.

"Excellent, now quit your bickering. I have better things to do than babysit you Elder Dragons." The figure turned and walked away. Thus leaving all the Elder Dragons except for Crimson Fatalis trembling.

"How did you even get him to agree to this?" Lunastra asked Crimson Fatalis.

"My brother had to feed him Kirin..." Crimson Fatalis said slowly.

"I was wondering where that unicorn was." Said Shagaru curiously, he was no longer trembling.

The Elder Dragons all shivered audibly. The figure in question was none other than Rajang, and White Fatalis' plan required something of it's strength, multiple actually. Therefore the satisfaction of the biggest, toughest and obviously most furious Rajang was in order. And the one thing that quells a Rajang's hangry state is the flesh of a Kirin.

Kirin had put up a fight, of course. However it's efforts were obviously in vain. The death of Kirin wasn't exactly taken well amongst the other Elder Dragons, as he was one of their comrades. He may not have been the strongest, but he was definitely the fastest. The larger monsters such as the Adult Gobul, Dalamadur and others would make up for this. Who or what those other Monsters were White Fatalis never revealed to them to the other Dragons, not even Black or Crimson Fatalis, his own siblings.

White Fatalis, his plan unknown to anyone, it's pieces were slowly falling into place. With near perfect execution.

* * *

 **Back with the Hunters...**

* * *

After hours of planning, debating, and complaining, the Hunters had finally set a date of attack. The day they would fight the Adult Gobul.

They had decided to bring multiple Hunters, rather than just Silver and Alex. This was because the Adult Gobul had retreated to an underground cave beneath the Pacific ocean's sea floor. Which meant they'd need a lot more than submarines to get to it.

Speculations of how it even got down there were high, as despite Gobul's description, the ecology of the Leviathan would have to be either incredibly flimsy, or have IMMENSELY thick skin. They wouldn't know for sure until they fought it.

"Hey Silver?" Asked Alex, Silver turned to his friend.

"Yeah what's up?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"I feel a little weird in my stomach."

"Your stomach?" Silver asked, looking at the younger boy with worry.

"Yeah. Like it's about to explode."

"That just means you need to-"

All of a sudden, Alex's stomach expanded into a giant blob of air. Silver jumped back a bit in fear, but then laughed.

"HAH! I used to do that... too... wait." His laughter faded as he realized what just happened."Holy shit I used to do that."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Alex shouted, he looked at his his now massively bloated body.

"This is what happened to me when I first got my Zamtrios powers..." He said, when suddenly he felt a little shock in his arms."Ow."

Someone had entered the hallway when this little event had occurred. Their name was Garrus, one of the top Hunters in the guild.

 **Garrus C. Drome, the quiet one. Not much is known about him except that he hates Cephadrome and it's pawns Cephalos, and refuses to fight any other monster, despite the other Hunters and Chrono's coaxing. He typically wears a mask that resembles a shark. Monster: Cephadrome.**

"GARRUS HELP ME!" Alex shouted to his comrade.

Garrus ignored him and merely went back into the room he had just walked out of. In his place, Chrono was tossed out of the room.

"HEY!" She shouted, charging the door. Before she was able to get through, her face made hard-hitting contact with the now closed door to the G rank team's room.

"Hey Chrono!" Silver said, trying to get her attention. Luckily he did, before she would have destroyed the door to get back in.

"Hey. Whoa." She gasped upon seeing Alex's new form."Wha-what happened?"

"I have no idea. But from what I can tell... he has my Zamtrios powers now. I don't know if I have his though." Silver said, flicking his wrist. He had expected some kind of lightning to come out, but nothing had happened.

"You don't know if you have his powers?" Chrono asked, looking up at the enlarged Alex."I think Tomato might have a solution to this." She said with an evil grin.

Silver laughed a little at the nickname Chrono had given to Tomiko. While Alex was still in a panic, almost hyperventilating it seemed.

"Yo chill! We'll get this reversed, don't worry." Chrono said to the **12** year old.

"What if I don't want it reversed? What if I want to keep my newfound power?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"Then I'll just have to extract all the electricity from your body, and you don't want that as a Lagiacrus, do you?" Chrono asked, glaring at the young man.

They then started walking towards the infirmary, where Tomiko should be. On the way there Silver pondered to himself, the answer to a sarcastic question was a sarcastic answer, but how would she even go about doing that?

"How would you "extract" all the electricity anyway?" Silver asked.

"I actually don't know, it happened the other day on accident." Chrono replied.

Alex's face went a light shade of pink, he remembered how she did it. He also remembered that it was embarrassing, and that he wouldn't want to experience it again.

"You okay Alchey?" Silver asked his friend, who he and Chrono were dragging. Despite everyone else calling him Alex for simplicity of it, Silver still called him Alchey.

Alex stuttered for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

"You don't seem like it. Your face is all red..." Said Silver, as a smirk slowly grew on his face. This smirk was reminiscent of "Le Trollface".

"I told you I'm fine!" Alex said in a hurry.

Silver's evil smirk kept on growing and he eventually asked.

"How DID she do it Alchey?" Silver was relentless in finding out the answer.

"Well... the other day she decided to-"

"Hold it right there. What happens in that room, stays in that room. We all made a promise." Chrono said, a blush was also growing on her face as well.

Silver eventually dropped it, as they had arrived at the infirmary after what seemed like forever.

When they entered, they were met with a shocking sight; Several other Hunters were there as well. Koenig S. Rauscher, Hyper F. Loydus, James C.C. Mcdaid, Dragon X Hearth, Prisim Stone and Gabriel Vascon were several such Hunters.

 **Gabriel Vascon: The Guild's musical entertainment. He absolutely LOVES to sing and 90% of the time he's doing just that! He knows how to play several instruments, his favorite being the Trumpet. He's apart of the SD(Second Division) High Rank Team. Monster: Qurupeco and Crimson Qurupeco.**

 **Prisim Stone: The Guild's number one and only Playboy. His job is to control and protect the crowds of citizens from danger whenever the Hunt ever ends up in a city. He's often shirtless, showing off his "muscles" to all of the two women in the Guild currently and if apart of the SD High Rank Team. Monster: Gravios and Black Gravios.**

 **Koenig S. Rauscher: A rowdy Hunter who likes to fight others for the fun of it. Violence is typically his answer to every question that's thrown at him. He's most often unkempt, and a slob. What's weird about him is that he doesn't usually eat in front of others. He and Hyper F. Loydus often butt heads, the latter wanting to keep things clean while Koenig doesn't give a crap. He is also apart of the FD(First Division) High Rank Team. Monster: Brachydios.**

Hyper was puking out a green substance into what appeared to be a flame retardant sac, while Koenig's hair was cackling with sparks of electricity. It was a sight to behold, as Koenig actually wasn't running around punching everything.

Tomiko was rushing from Hunter to Hunter trying to help them a little bit, but with by the looks of things, it just made it worse. Tomiko and Chrono seemed to be the only two in the vicinity that weren't affected by this switch problem.

"Why aren't you or Tomiko affected?" Silver asked, looking about the room.

"Remember how the virus works differently for us girls than it does you guys?" Answered Chrono with a question. Silver nodded."Well think of it like that."

The other Hunters were interacting with each other, as Alex, Chrono and Silver took seats to wait for their inspection.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Said Prisim in monotone.

"Put a shirt on Prisim." His teammate, Gabriel said to him, gesturing to his lack of shirt.

"No." Prisim replied bluntly while remaining in monotone.

James Mcdaid and Dragon X Hearth were playing a game of checkers at a table across from Prisim and Gabriel.

"HAH! All mine are king and you've got one left, and he ain't even a king!" Dragon said victoriously.

However James' confidence didn't falter, and he moved his checker once more. This single move left Dragon speechless.

"How's that?" James said with a smirk.

In one swift turn James had removed the last 5 Checkers on his opponent's side.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Asked Dragon in fake tears as he reached out his hand to James for a "good game" handshake.

"Calculating your moves never hurt anyone, but nearly letting you win on purpose and not moving that guy ONCE did." James said, giving his teammate's hand a shake.

James did a creepy little victory dance afterwards, and Dragon just rested his face on his fist, not amused.

All of a sudden all the boys fell over, knocked unconscious. When they woke back up...

"I'm no longer bloated!"

"I'm no longer puking!"

"I'm still not losing at checkers!"

"I don't have to speak in monotone!"

Chrono and Tomiko just stared, these dudes were something else.

It had seemed as if everyone's powers had returned to them, little did they know the person who had done this to them had done it on accident. He peered into the room quietly, not being noticed, then ran off somewhere.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

LE GASP! Who could it be? Anyways... here's chapta foe.

You guys are a lot more excited for this than I had anticipated, and I mean by a LOT. So... thanks! It means a lot to know that people are reading this insanity.


	6. Chapter 5

It is time, time for another character to shine in the spotlight: Introducing, the RRRRIP RRROOARRING RRRRRRRRATHIAN, TOMIKO!(Or Mandy from Team Taco.) This is a first time thing for me, I've never done a female character in perspective... so bare with me. Also rest in peace James C.C. Mcdaid...

* * *

Chapter 5: _Friendly Competition?_

Tomiko's Point of View

Date: February 30th, 72 days after invasion.

* * *

I stared at the mass of men in front of me. Some were in body bags, others were injured immensely, and others were just here to see me operate. I found it hilarious.

These UNPC soldiers were specifically told to wait for a Hunter to escort them through our real world equivalent of the Everwood: The Amazon Rain forest.

Obviously, they didn't listen. They ended up running into a horde of Frenzied Ioprey. They didn't stand a chance. Some were poisoned, some survived, but in turn they were slowly dying from the effects of the Frenzy Virus.

Which is something that has me skeptical. If the Frenzy Virus is killing them, then what exactly gave us Hunters OUR powers?

"Hey doc?" A leading UNPC soldier asked while looking at me with tears in his eyes."Am I going to die?"

While these people weren't the kindest to us, they were still human. If there was a way for me to somehow harvest Nullberries in the real world I'd be able to save them. Lying was out of the question, they'd know the answer in a good fifteen minutes or less.

"Yes Captain. You and your men are dying from a Virus. Unlike the one we have, this one's killing you." I said bluntly.

"Damn..."

"If you had listened to your orders properly none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gotten twenty five people killed."

Unlike us Hunters, normal humans were practically helpless to even small monsters like Jaggi were monstrously powerful for them. It makes you realize just how delicate our species actually was. Chrono and Garrus entered the operation room.

"Status report." Said Chrono.

"Well... several of them are absolutely covered in Frenzy enzymes, meanwhile others seem to have been eaten away by something other than a Monster. This obviously isn't the same virus as the one we encountered. Considering what happens to infected Monsters when they die, I suggest taking the bodies to a more enclosed location." I said to them both.

Chrono's response wasn't too thrilling.

"That's all? What of their health?"

"Theresa they're dying. I can't save them. And in order for them to survive they'd have to meet the conditions that our Hunters meet in the game. In short, they'd have to kill a LOT of people before they go into a state of bloodlust and the Virus subsides." I began to tear up a little. The fact I wasn't able to save them, being the most capable medic in the Guild, it hurt not just my pride, but also my conscience.

Even Garrus cringed at this news, and it took a lot to break his expressionless face.

"Then it is probably best to dispose of them. They'll be reported KIA to their families. From here on out we have to act with more caution, and the UNPC are now to have a Hunter with them at all times when in a hunting ground." Garrus said, regaining his composure as quickly as he had lost it.

Me and Chrono put on looks of grief, and the still conscious Captain grunted.

"Don't sell us short, assholes. The UNPC is more than capable of protecting-" He began, however Chrono interrupted him.

"Captain you and twenty-four men were killed by the weakest fodder in the Monster Hunter universe. You were armed to the teeth with M4A1's with specially designed armor piercing explosive rounds and Spas-15's with incendiary shrapnel rounds. You were also fitted with the thickest non-metal bullet-proof armor that could stop a 50 Cal. rifle's shot dead in it's tracks, and you STILL stood little to no chance." Chrono said angrily, her hair slightly flaring up.

"Your stupidity got yourself and twenty-four other men killed. And you're taking that guilt with you to hell. Don't try to justify yourself just because you can't handle the truth."

I felt bad, yes. But the stupidity in the ignorant UNPC was too much for our tempers sometimes. Even in the face of tragedy they still managed to act like they could have changed it if they saw it worth changing.

Me and my brother were assaulted by a Zinogre the week after we received our powers. For some the Elder Dragons were fast to act against once they found out we had our powers, for me and my brother it was a lucky shot we had time to hone even the slightest bit of our powers.

However the monster we were up against, a Zinogre, wasn't as predictable as it was in game. It was much faster, much more agile, and had full control over the Thunderbugs. Where the one in the game would shoot them at you, this one would spread them out to prevent escape. It would create a barrier of them just to trap you, and if you couldn't fly you were screwed... and we couldn't fly.

My brother had forcefully broken through the Thunderbugs, and had taken the blunt of the Zinogre's attacks. I survived, but he was thrown into a pain and shock induced coma. They said it may have been permanent. I have already come to terms that he may as well be dead unless some miracle happens.

You could imagine what it'd feel like having your sibling fall into a coma because you couldn't fight for yourself. Thus, I trained, and I eventually became one of the strongest members of the Guild. And was currently in the top four.

We originally wanted a top five or six, but no other members were even near our level at the time, even the one with Brachydios powers. So we decided on four. Interestingly enough, we "needed" a name, and we let the other members try to come up with one.

Eventually we reluctantly settled with Elite Four... it wasn't meant to be very original, but it's not like it was a joke of a title. In fact one could say the title was underwhelming compared to how strong we were. However despite being one of the strongest I decided upon being the Guild medic.

It was awesome because I could do research on the damage the Hunters take when they become injured by a monster. Which in turn gave us more information about the monsters that we would hunt. Today's pile of corpses was especially useful since they were infected with the frenzy virus. Assuming their bodies don't disintegrate within the next hour.

Dead people aside, today was supposed to be one of my off days. The only reason I was here when the men arrived was because I was removing my personal belongings from the infirmary. Now that I've established that I can't save them, I don't see a reason to be here anymore.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Captain as me, Chrono and Garrus turned towards the door.

"We're leaving, what does it look like? You fucked up, and now you're going to die. I suggest you get everything out of your system now before then." Chrono said, not turning to look him in the eyes.

"Don't sell me short, assholes." He coughed as he finished that sentence.

I couldn't see him, as I was facing the opposite direction, but he was coughing up blood. I could most definitely tell that much.

Garrus turned around quickly and met the man with a glare.

"You're a coward, unwilling to admit you're in the wrong. You can say it was our fault as much as you'd like, but we are not gods. We can't protect you from everything. And we most certainly can't save you from everything. Deal the hand you're dealt, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be honored by somebody after you die." He said with a low, growling voice.

It was rare to see Garrus lose his temper like this, but when he does, you can expect someone or something's going to get its ass handed to them. Guaranteed. And I suppose that explains the lack of Cephadrome sightings recently.

We left the room, the man behind us was in a coughing fit, and after a while... it stopped.

"Not depressing at all." Chrono said sarcastically."Not even a lick of sympathy from EITHER of you? Those men had families."

"Chrono-" Garrus began, but I accidentally interrupted him.

"The Captain was the only one alive at this point, every other soldier was dead before they even walked in."

"STILL! Don't you think they deserve SOMETHING?! ANYTHING?!"

No, I honestly didn't. It was a tragic loss, yes, but us Hunters have had it worse. The Monsters know who we are, they targeted our families, our friends. We had to send everyone we were acquainted with, including the rest of the population, underground into the largest Nuclear bunkers in the world.

"Chrono calm yourself. Those men died doing their job, they followed the orders of their Captain to the bitter end. However that's not to say the Captain himself deserved any sympathy from me. You know what I said is true, so just stop." Garrus had calmed himself down, however the problem was that Chrono... wasn't as calm.

Chrono and I remained silent. I then left the guild base for a while, hoping to accomplish something that'd get my mind off this situation.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

I eventually figured out something to do, and had nearly forgotten about what had happened earlier. What I had thought to be fun was maybe some sparring. You know, exercise my powers since I rarely used them for combat.

There were quite a few people training here, everyone either sparring with each other, or attacking the giant training dummies shaped as monsters. It seemed rather bland, that is until Chrono entered the area in the building.

"Alright, who's first?!" She asked in an excited tone pounding her fists together. She was ready to fight, and her playful side was showing, however none of the boys wanted to play. Which... was surprising to say the least. She hopped into a small arena that was carved into the ground at least 3 meters(~10 feet) deep.

Unfortunately for the poor soul who eventually stepped forward; Silver, he had no idea what he was getting himself into . The weakest member in the guild versus one of the Elite Four... I could already see the outcome. Yet despite this, he still hopped into the arena.

"I'll have a go." He said, the fear in his eyes was very off-putting compared to the rest of his expression. He wore confident smirk to try hide his obvious fear of Chrono.

"Really? REALLY?" Chrono asked, disappointed in the rest of the men here. Not even Garrus dared step forward to her.

"At least we know he's got a pair." I said with a laugh.

"Fine. I'll just have to take is eas-" Chrono's sentence was cut short, as Silver had already charged forward.

He had just performed a 540 roundhouse kick. That specific kick, if you were unprepared, could knock you out cold in an instant. But...

"Is that all you've got?" Chrono had caught him mid air, and she threw away without much effort.

Silver caught himself when he met with the wall of the small arena, and activated his powers. His Zamtrios abilities allowed him to create claws of ice where is hands were, and blades would form near his elbows.

He rushed forwards, hacking and slashing with his icy claws until he had finally made contact. Unfortunately for him, the area he made contact with... was Chrono's face... yeah he wasn't going to get out of that situation easy.

Chrono's hair flared up in a golden hue before becoming a golden yellow color and began to flow as if there was an odd upward breeze, her eyes became deep red and her fists grew slightly in size.

All it took was one punch, and Silver wasn't only out of the arena, but also out of consciousness. As expected, but it was overkill. She could have defeated him in a few punches as it was, but a Super Saiy- I mean an Enraged Rajang punch was too much.

"That didn't last long... I wonder how your girlfriend deals with this?" James asked jokingly, helping Silver to his feet, only for the boy to collapse over him.

"Well then, Tomiko?" Chrono raised her fist to me, as if to challenge me to a fight.

"Oh no... no... NOO!" Alex screamed, sprinting for the exit. As did every other person except for James and Silver. Silver because he was unconscious, and James because Silver's limp body fell on top of him.

"I guess I could entertain you. If only a little." I said halfheartedly. I'll admit, I was skeptical about fighting her. I hadn't used my powers, let alone fought someone else recently. However, I wasn't one of the top four for nothing.

* * *

 **Music queue: Tomiko's Theme(Monster Hunter Blacklute: Seascapes and Sunrise)**

* * *

I dropped into the arena and took a fighting stance. Within a split-second, me and Chrono were already exchanging blows, the first of which our fists collided, sending a small shockwave of air throughout the building. This shockwave blasted James through one of the building's windows, and Silver's body made a dent in the steel wall from the impact. Our fight had already left the small arena at this point.

Chrono then hurled a punch at me with her free hand, sending me flying backwards. I recovered then dashed backwards, barely avoiding another punch. I pulled back my left hand and threw it forward with everything I had. She wasn't able to block it and staggered back a few inches.

I snapped my right hand forward, flames emitting from it profusely. The fiery punch got her in the dead center of her stomach. She retaliated with a point blank beam of lightning, launching me backwards. I rolled along the ground, but stopped myself before I hit the wall behind me.

Although my recovery was cut short, as Chrono was once again in front of me, sending what felt like a sledgehammer into my shoulder. I barreled to the ground, but not before catching myself and twirling on my hand. Swinging my leg under her, I successfully knocked her off one of her feet.

My right hand rocketed upwards, hitting her in the jaw. She flew upwards for a brief moment, and she brought both her fists above her. I hurled my left fist upwards.

As she brought her fists down, I could feet my feet sinking into the cement floor. However, to my luck, my poison had finally kicked in. Chrono landed on the ground and shambled backwards, in a daze. I darted forwards and snapped my right hand multiple times into her torso.

Before long her upper body was nearly engulfed in flames, and her face was turning a bright shade of purple from the poison. Somehow she managed to bound off one of my punches and hurled herself away from me. When she stood up she punched herself in the stomach, forcing herself to puke.

The contents included her own blood, but she had erased the poison from her body, and was once again in full swing. Her hair flared up again, but this time it merely fell down to her sides instead of stand upwards. It was like Furious Rajang. Her fists grew once again, and now had bright glowing red veins.

She smiled at me and cracked her knuckles. Red Fist Furious, that's what she called it anyway. In her mind it was like a Super Saiyan 3 form, or something along those lines.

"I'm honestly impressed. I never thought anybody would ever stand a chance against me." She said happily.

"Right... time to get serious!" I said.

Contrary to what you'd believe, some subspecies are actually separate forms. So in order for some of us to access these abilities, we'd need to change form, the only exceptions being Black Diablos and White Monoblos.

My own hair turned gold as well, and I could feel energy surging through me. Gold Rathian. My strongest form versus one of her strongest.

"No holds barred, I like it. Let's settle this!" Chrono said with a smirk, readying herself to run forward.

I nodded and did the same, preparing for the next, and hardest part of the battle. We charged forwards at each other, both pulling back our strongest arm for a haymaker punch that would leave us both at a 50/50 chance of winning.

All of a sudden, I felt my fist connect with something, but it wasn't Chrono. Both of us stared in disbelief as someone stood between the both of us.

The impact from both punches sent an IMMENSELY powerful shockwave throughout the building, smashing most of the equipment and the windows, hell even the cement floor between and beneath us had a gigantic crater where the small arena would have been. It looked like everything within a 2 meter radius(~7 feet) had melted. But... the person in between us stood strong.

He was wearing a half purple, half gold cloak, so I couldn't see above his mouth. However he stopped both our punches as if they were nothing at all.

"Ladies, you're both beautiful. Now could you please calm down before you destroy the guild?" A familiar voice asked us both.

* * *

 **Okay, time to stop the music**

* * *

He threw us both backwards and chuckled, looking over to the unconscious bystander; Silver.

"Pallo!" Chrono shouted with glee. She ran up to try and hug him, but he merely grabbed and pushed her aside. Her threw back his hood to show his... oddly mesmerizing and beautiful face.

As he approached Silver, I was standing there with the most idiotic feeling of my life. Why was he even here? He was supposed to be busy trying to convince the UNPC to allow us to split our groups of Hunters. Covering more ground.

Silver yawned and stood up, his eyes wide open.

"Mornin' Silver. Sleep well?" Taco asked him, the boy looked around, eyes still wide as dinner plates.

"WHAT?!" He asked loudly, looking at me and Chrono with fear.

"Yeah, these two decided to brawl it out for some particular reason unbeknownst to me. I am here to make a specific request to you..." Taco began, as Silver was wracking his brain as if there was something he missed.

"Taco... why are you here?" I asked him as he helped a trembling Silver to his feet.

"I'm here because... I want to. Besides, a Guild Master needs to see his Hunters every now and then, right?" He asked back with a smile.

"I guess..." I trailed off into thought before the supposed 'so' that would usually finish my sentence.

"Now then. Silver, are you willing to hear out my request?"

"S-sure... What is it?" Silver seemed flustered, he had never seen Taco in person before. He had arrived just after Taco left to do an errand, and then Taco announced that he was going to convince the UNPC to let us expand our single base into bases.

"I need you to gather all the Hunters in the Guild to the next building over, 'kay?"

Silver nodded and dashed off to perform his task.

"So... were you successful in convincing them?" Chrono asked.

"No, they're stubborn as ever. However the American Branch DID lend me a fleet to hunt the Adult Gobul." He said nonchalantly, as if the fleet would be useless.

"What, seriously? How many ships?" I asked, astounded.

"Not just ships, 4 Destroyers, 2 Cruisers, 4 submarines, 1 Aircraft carrier, and 1 Frigate. They also have a set plan for it, we're actually quite lucky to have utilization one of if not THE most powerful military in the world." Said Taco with a chuckle.

"Then what is their plan?" Chrono asked.

"What they plan to do is use the Submarines and underwater Hunters to chase the Adult Gobul out of it's underground cave and to a depth of at least 400 feet below the surface to where they can perfectly target it with the Destroyers' torpedoes. The Aircraft Carrier is in case we want to capture it, the Cruisers are to protect the Aircraft Carrier, and the Frigate is to hold the Hunters. Given the limited depth the submarines can go to, we're planning on doing something to get the Hunters deep enough before their heads explode."

"How deep did the Gobul go, exactly?" I asked.

"The sonars are picking up it's signal, as well as many others at a depth of 25,000 feet. And the deepest our subs can go is roughly 1,600 feet, and have a collapse depth of barely 2,000."

"Holy shit..." Chrono said, losing her breath.

If it went THAT deep, it means we aren't going to be able to get to it.

"However, we've also discovered that it has a cave connecting to a high enough depth that we could possibly draw it out with the Hunters. The bad news to all this is, it's much bigger than what I anticipated."

"H-how big?"

"We've found multiple Ceadeaus corpses at the surface of the water, each having been bitten from the beard down, without any trace of the lower body. This suggests it killed them with one bite."

"My god... will we even be able to hurt it?" Chrono asked, staring at her hands as if they were the smallest things in the world.

"The UNPC's fallback is nuclear weaponry. However they haven't fleshed out the details. Lucky for us, we've got our trump card."

"Which is...?" Chrono asked, not actually knowing what he was talking about.

"You know how Garrus is able to take down Dah'ren Moh'ran? Well... Alchey is even stronger than Garrus. And guess what Gobul's weak to?"

Me and Chrono exchanged worried looks. None of us knew, not even Taco, what that boy was truly capable of. For all we know his power could fluctuate...

"I know he's a little... iffy. But he's the best chance we got against it. Unless we somehow manage to find a Hunter stronger than him, with fire abilities. Only person I can think of is your brother, but..." Taco gestured to me, before stopping for a moment of silence.

"It's fine. I've come to terms with it, nothing else really needs to be said. Right now our focus is killed the Adult Gobul, we can't afford to lose track of this." I said, feeling a little sad.

"Good point. Now, let's go wait for the others to gather. Chrono, you go fetch your fellow G ranks. Tomi... you may do as you please, but make sure you're there later." Taco said, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

Chrono and him left the building, leaving me and my thoughts in the wreckage that used to be our training facility.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

So... how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Mandy, what are your thoughts on how I narrated your character?

Overall this is probably the longest chapter so far. And in case you guys didn't notice, James vanished, for some odd reason he was still in there when Chrono and Tomiko were fighting... hm...

Don't forget to send feedback for any possible improvements. I know I have god awful grammar sometimes, but at least TRY to make your criticism constructive.

Goodbye for now, I'm on a hunt for Teostra Hardhorns!


	7. Chapter 6

More morbid madness? Nope. Not this time. Prepare your attention spans people, cause there's gonna be a LOT of filler and dialogue in this one.

This is also going to be a really short chapter compared to the rest, but it's still going to be worth the read. What's more is, this is going to be posted at the same time as chapter 7. A double update! But 7 will be on Monday. Or maybe Tuesday... I dunno.

Also, in case you guys haven't noticed... I do not update on Saturdays. As I'm typically busy.

Before you go, I realized that I put February 30th in last chapter... that was a dire mistakis. Just pretend is was set as March 2nd instead! If you don't, I'll change it myself(Too late).

And with that, I leave you with some more Naruto Filler- I mean Monster Hunter Heroes chapters.

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 6: _Advent of death and dismay_

Tomiko's POV

Date: March 3rd, 73 days after invasion.

 **Music Queue: Shiro Santos' theme.**

* * *

I stared at my brother's comatose corpse with a blank expression. At this point I was beyond sadness, as I had been over this in my mind several hundred times; I had come to terms with it. Whether he wakes up or not isn't my decision.

The other members, after the meeting with Taco, had tried to talk to me. Taco had briefly mentioned needing someone on Chrono or even Alchey's level of power, but with fire. He immediately dropped it and confirmed that they did not have anyone capable of such a thing.

What scarred me the most were my brother's last words. I can now vaguely remember them, but even though they were at the back of my head, they still managed to send chills down my spine. The words he had spoken were full of anger, sadness, and even self-hatred.

The only reason I kept coming back to check on him was because I wanted to remember those words. Perhaps I thought remembering what he said would soften the unknown pain at the back of my mind. Or maybe it was me admitting that I hadn't really come to terms with it...

Either way, it was still haunting.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind me, that voice was Shiro.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said while turning towards him.

"Are you sure? Doesn't seem that way, at all." He said, his smile turning into a small frown.

"Why would you think I'm upset anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know... your brother's in a coma, that pile of corpses over there that has yet to be buried or studied, and you look terrible! No, I don't think you're upset, I KNOW you're upset." He stated every obvious fact.

I let a sigh escape my lips before staring up at him, tears watering my eyes.

"It's okay. I know he'll wake up eventually. In the meantime, your day off is overdue. You go enjoy yourself, and I'll stay here and take care of anyone who walks in." He said with a grin. I then wiped the tears out of my eyes and giggled.

"I'm not sure. You honestly think you can handle it?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and gave me two thumbs up, and then forced me out of the infirmary quickly. I sighed and let him have his way. I did happen to need a day off.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

* * *

One couldn't possibly imagine that, in a facility full of people with supernatural abilities from a video game, someone could get bored. But I was, and couldn't find anything to do. I suppose that's what a day off would be like, just a day of nothing.

I was walking around the Guild, randomly looking for some place to take a nap. Preferably a place where there weren't dozens of soldiers going about their duties. Though it wasn't really possible, so I just leaned against the wall of the facility, thinking to myself quietly.

How this whole thing actually happened, the Elder Dragons going against their program and finding a way to our world, was beyond me. Let alone the way we got our powers. If other humans died from the Frenzy Virus, then why didn't we? The answer obviously went deeper than JUST the Virus itself.

Another thing I couldn't understand is how the Elder Dragons had sent some sort of Super Monsters after us a short time after we received our powers. These monsters they sent to us were abnormal, to say the least. For instance, the Zinogre me and my brother had fought seemed like the Golden Thunder Prince variant from Monster Hunter X, a game that barely came out in Japan.

The sounds of multiple explosions going off in every direction had suddenly startled me out of my thoughts. One happened behind me, blasting a hole in the wall. I turned around quickly to see one of the Hunters, Nicholas Dreadman, pinned down by a small Rathalos. A bunch of fodder monsters flooded in through the hole, quickly killing any soldiers or scientists in the halls.

I had to react quickly. I rushed forward, thrusting my right fist forward, destroying most of the fodder in one blast. Nicholas took down the Rathalos and stared at me.

"We're under attack, a large flock of Raths are circling us." He said, stabbing the corpse of the Rathalos one extra time with his frozen over hand.

"Is that all?" I asked, almost out of breath.

"As far as we can tell. I'm surprised they're still here. You'd think Taco would do something..." He trailed off before a pair of Pink Rathian landed on the ground outside the hole in the wall.

They turned to us and I took a fighting stance.

"Go help the others. I'll handle these two." I said with a slight frown. The two Pink Rathian charged me, I stepped to the far side of one of them, hurling a punch into it's side.

The impact from my punch sent one into the other, killing the first one and injuring the other. I moved in to execute the other, when suddenly a droplet of poison fell in front of me. I looked up to see a colossal sized purple Rathian, poison was dripping from it's tail and wings as it flapped.

It landed in front of the two Pink Rathian and glared at me. What happened next astonished me; multiple Rathian, even Gold, started circling around above me. My eyes widened as I was slapped into the steel wall behind me by the Purple Rathian.

I bounded off the wall and got to my feet quickly. I was then forced to duck under the swinging tail of the Purple Rathian. I jumped upwards, grabbing a large piece of the steel wall, and smacked the Rathian with it. It didn't even flinch.

It rammed me with it's head and proceeded to spin around rapidly, hitting me with both it's tail and wings. My skin started to feel weird, and a tingling sensation shot through my head in an odd manner. It was most likely the poison from the Rathian.

My vision began to blur, as the Rathian slowly walked up to me. I slumped back against the inner steel wall, it stared at me with curiosity, like it had never seen something like myself before.

The Rathian turned around quickly, screeching in pain. Behind it were two people I'd never seen in the Guild for a while; Drew Iche and Michael G. Ridley.

 **Drew Iche: Drew is a cunning and powerful Hunter who isn't afraid to speak up for himself, or anyone he finds worth his voice. Like the other raw damage Hunters, he's tough as nails, but is too loud to be any sort of tactically sneaky. He has the ability to cause small quakes from merely his screams, and can blast his opponents with his Molten Tigrex form, who is just as formidable as the person who stood next to him.  
**

 **Monster: Tigrex, B. Tigrex, Molten Tigrex.**

 **Michael G. Ridley: This man had self proclaimed himself to be a badass at some point, and given his abilities, it's understandable. He was RARELY one to misjudge his foes strength, and has never let a Monster get away. Despite his incredible combat capabilities and access to the most powerful forms of status, he doesn't fight with them. His way of fighting revolves around his string, which he can spin from nothing using his hands.**

 **Monster: Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla.**

The Rathian tripped over what appeared to be nothing, and it's Tail fell off as if it were cut like butter. The horde of other Rathian watched in horror as their "Queen" was being torn limb from limb, while the two doing so weren't even moving.

Ridley grinned evilly as he threw his hand up in a point to the sky, upon that motion the Rathian's head was sliced clean off. I also watched in astonishment, where I had struggled to hold my ground, these Hunters merely stood there as the beast got ripped apart.

Drew looked around at the flock of now fleeing Rathian, looked at Ridley and gestured to them with a clueless face. Ridley nodded and Drew took off after them. They all fell one after another, their blood trailing above them as they did. Within mere seconds the large flock had fallen. And Drew landed back on the ground next to Ridley, hands covered crimson in blood.

"Damn stains..." He said, flinging his hands as if to remove the blood.

"All clear here, are you okay Tomiko?" Ridley asked, approaching me.

My vision had finally given out, and I could no longer see. Then the pain kicked in. The excruciating pain surging through my whole body. I muttered what words I could.

"Poison... help... me..." I coughed heavily and fell to the ground. That was the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Well that was fun, wouldn't you say so? I would say so. Now then... I think it's about high time you guys get chapter 7.

Nah, you can wait till Tuesday, or no chapter. These are both going to be relatively short but sweet. I know it seems like I'm trying to hurry through Tomiko's section, but for now there's not much I can do with her. So many characters still need introductions and I can't really do more than 3 per chapter without said chapter being a monstrous wreck.

Anyways... that's about it for this chapter. Oh, and also; If you guys are looking on Team Taco for updates to this... forget it. I've decided that it'd be best to post the updates SOLELY on the Monster Hunter Heroes community. If you missed this chapter because of that... woops.


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome back everyone! Continuing off where we left off, let's get straight into it!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 7: _Retaliation or Preparation?_

Tomiko's POV

Date: March 3rd, 73 days after invasion.

Music Queue: Daughter of the Flame

* * *

I shot upwards, my senses returning to me all in one motion. I gasped for air and held my chest. Looking around me I could see I was in the infirmary, with multiple military doctors and a few Hunters in and outside of the room. The Low Rank Team, Ridley and Shiro stood on guard.

I could still hear the roars of Monsters in the distance.

"Easy now Ms. Robins. The anti poison should barely have taken affect..."

"I'm part rathian, my blood has anti-poison enzymes already. The medicine I developed has the ability to cure any and all poison in mere seconds." I said, getting out of the bed quickly.

"B-but your injuries-"

"What injuries?" I asked, interrupting the Doctor in charge."I'm fine, James, give me a status report. Is everyone alright?"

"Well... I've got news for you then. The good news is; We've sustained minimal damages of the attack thanks to Taco being here. Bad news is; all those explosions were caused by... Gogmazios."

"Fantastic, is it being driven away?"

"Currently we've got it backed up far enough from the base to prevent more damage. Everybody except my team and a few solo hunters and Taco are out there fighting that thing." He said gesturing to his teammates and the two solo hunters.

The doctors and soldiers surrounding us in the room had questioning looks on their faces.

"Ma'am, what is a Gogmazios?"

"It's a-" Suddenly I was interrupted through radio chatter.

"INCOMING PROJECTILES, ALL PERSONNEL BRACE YOURSELVES!"

And more explosions. This is getting no where fast, and if there's a Gogmazios at our front door, things are only going to get worse.

"James where's Taco?" I ask.

"He's downstairs in the bunker. We don't know why, but it seems we are unable to contact him."

"You Low Ranks, gather up everybody you can to prepare an evacuation. Ridley, Shiro and I will help deal with the Gog." I said, as I dashed for the door.

I grouped up with Shiro and Ridley and we left the building. Ridley decided that the roof would be the best place to assess the situation better. I jumped upwards and bounded off the wall to get to the roof, Shiro merely ran up the wall, and Ridley used his string to elevate himself.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Main Theme(We Are -Thousand Foot Krutch)**

* * *

We turned towards the sounds explosions and screaming to see not one, not two, hell not even three, but FOUR Gogmazios' and an ARMY of Aggis and Dromes. Suddenly the situation was more unnerving than ever, and the sheer force that they were attacking with...

One of the Gogmazios' exploded as it attempted to rear up into it's body slam attack, it's limp body then fell to the ground in a loud thundering crash. A second Gogmazios was also dying, but slower, as I could see Chrono, Garrus, and Alchey doing their best to take them down. The other two Gogs pounced into the air and spread their wings. Their chests flaring up.

"Holy shit... We gotta get down there. Ridley, you and me will take care of the fodder, Tomi-"

"Help out the other G ranks, got it." I said, already knowing what to do.

We all jumped down from the roof and sprinted towards the army of Monsters. I leaped above a Great Wroggi as it snapped it's fangs at me, I stomped on it's face and ran above the hordes of Monsters, having to dodge the occasional Great Baggi sleep shot of Iodrome poison spit.

Eventually, I'd had enough of the fodder, and bounded into the air. My fist ignited and I hammered it into the ground, a plume of fire incinerated the surrounding monsters to the bone. I had to jump backwards, as one of the remaining Gogmazios' had landed and tried to hit me with it's oversized claw.

The giant claw suddenly combusted with electricity, as Chrono and Alchey had just fired two powerful beams of pure lightning into it's elbow joint. It staggered backwards and swung it's gigantic appendage at them, but was briefly stopped by Garrus, who caught it and held the arm in place.

Chrono unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks into the elbow joint, weakening it greatly. Meanwhile Alchey relentlessly shot bolt of lightning after bolt of lightning into it's face. Garrus continued to try and hold the Gog's arm in place, but was eventually overpowered and thrown away.

Now it was my turn, I pulled my fist back, a fire storm erupting from it. I jumped towards it's stomach and shot my fist forward. It almost fell over as a furious blast of fire exploded it's lower body.

After that it was pretty much rinse and repeat for a good hour, until Alchey finally threw himself into the Gogmazios' leg and struck it with a powerful bolt of lightning. The Dragon fell over and sprawled out on the ground and flailed around helplessly.

"Finish it!" Chrono shouted, as Garrus created a giant formation of solidified sand and smashed it into the Gog's skull.

The sheer amount of gore that splashed everywhere was... almost comical.

"Took you guys long enough..." Yelled Taco, as he sat on two of the dead Gogmazios'.

"He killed two of them on his own in half the time it took four of us to kill one..." I said, my mind thoroughly blown.

"Well duh." Said Alchey.

"Indeed that's a given." Added Garrus.

"What they said." Chrono stated.

"Alright, it seems we've fended off their attack. That's great and all, but I'm having a bit of trouble with what their goal was. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask: Were there any Hunter casualties?" Taco asked, jumping down from one of the corpses.

"Closest thing to a casualty is Nicholas, but he just had a dislocated shoulder from punching the Gog the wrong way." Chrono chuckled.

These people were utterly crazy. Though admittedly I discovered this a LONG time ago, it still never ceases to amaze me.

Taco pulled out a radio from under his cloak and spoke into it.

"We're all finished out here, when I get back I want a casualty number and assessment of the base. Also set up a med bay, our medic will be there shortly." He finished talking and put the radio away.

"What now?" Alchey asked, looking to Taco curiously.

"Now we regroup ourselves, Tomiko you and Chrono head back, they need a medic and someone in charge. Alchey, Garrus, you guys are with me. We're going to hunt down whatever was leading this attack." He replied, me and Chrono obliged and sprinted off towards the Guild.

* * *

 **Shtap the moosic**

 **Several hours later**

* * *

"So to sum it all up: We sustained minimal casualties, most of which happened in the beginning of the attack, and none of which were Hunters. The Guild is in major disrepair, and it is likely we'll need to find a new place for sheltering you Hunters. You'd think with an attack force of that size they'd have done more than just kill a few soldiers with random explosions." The American General, Daniel Pullitzer, said with near disbelief.

Chrono nodded and crossed her arms.

"You'd be surprised at how quickly we are to take action." I said in a proud tone.

Though in all honesty, if Taco weren't here... we'd have a lot more casualties, for both Hunters and UNPC soldiers. In the end we convinced the UNPC to let us deal with the Monsters and that they should remain on the defensive. It was honestly for the best, as they'd only get in the way.

"So, where's your leader? And why am I stuck taking orders from you two?" Pullitzer turned to Chrono with a question.

"Because, as of today, Hunters outrank Generals. Hell even the Generals of Army. Do you know what this means?" Chrono answered with a question, and I could only predict what would happen next.

"That my life goal as a human being was utterly destroyed by a twelve year old?"

"Close. It means that you and your so called "Strongest military in the world" are obsolete. The only reason we ever considered your help is because of the shelter you provide our families. But now that we can see just how "effective" your sorry ass excuses for defenses are, we're not in the best of moods, especially not me."

I could clearly see the man's sweat dripping from his chin to the collar of his jacket. It was the funniest thing I'd seen today aside from Silver's attempt to fight Chrono. And it just kept getting better.

"And you know what happens when I'm in a bad mood? I need to punch shit, and when I need to punch shit, shit gets punched. So, while you're here-"

"I think he's had enough." Said Nicholas Dreadman as he entered the room.

"Welcome back, how's the arm?" I asked, looking at his shoulder.

"It's fine. Okay, first order of business, we need to find a new base. General Pullitzer, would you kindly contact the other UNPC branches and ask them for assistance?" Nicholas

Pullitzer let loose a sigh of relief, as the sound of Chrono cracking her knuckles almost echoed throughout the room. He nodded and left.

"Now it's time to address something that was in the air after the attack. The UNPC suspects that we are the Elder Dragons' targets, and plan to hand us over to them in exchange for the world's safety."

"Like that'll work-"

"Chrono, can you just chill? Seriously, for like... five seconds, could you please NOT have something to say about everything that comes out of other peoples' mouths?" I asked, looking at the now silent and angry Rajang girl.

"I agree... go... go develop as a character... or something." Nicholas said in agreement.

Chrono groaned to herself and left before saying anything more.

"Anything noteworthy other than needing to find a new base?" I asked Nicholas, who then shrugged and sat down in a seat near to him.

"Nope. So far the whole situations been kinda nonchalant about itself. Not even the UNPC are dwelling on it too much."

We pondered together for a bit before Shiro and Ridley entered the room.

"What did you guys do to Chrono? She's in a REALLY bad mood." Ridley said, wincing slightly.

"Nick told her to go "develop as a character". Which was pretty cruel considering-" I said before being interrupted by Nicholas.

"Hey now... don't break the "you know what" so much. We've only got three lines of script left before Tomiko goes back into thought."

"Says the one who JUST described the script!" Shiro shouted, putting his hand over Nick's mouth.

"Guys let's not do this please... I have like... zero actual dialogue." Said Ridley with a sigh.

I laughed as they got into an argument over the amount of dialogue each of them had. It honestly didn't make any sense to me, the whole "dialogue" thing as well. It probably had something to do with the fabled "4th wall" or something... but I didn't put too much thought into it.

"Actually, are there still plans to fight the Adult Gobul? I mean, we have the plans, we have the Hunters." I asked. The three of them stopped arguing and turned to me.

"None whatsoever. Or at least right now. We plan to regroup and reassess what's going to happen next." Nicholas replied.

"Without Taco we likely won't even be able to kill it anyway. Alchey and Silver aren't strong enough on their own, and there aren't any other water oriented Hunters who can fight it."

Ridley remained quiet, probably thinking to himself.

"What's up wrong Ridley?"

"I was just thinking, what if we begin preparing the attack. Worst case scenario, Taco won't come back for a good day or two. We may as well prepare for it." He said, waving a finger as if his idea was genius.

"Not a bad idea... BUT... we don't have the resources to do so. Our best chance is to clear the ENTIRE West Coast of America and hope that it pops up somewhere for us to attack it." Nicholas said.

"Then let's do that! If we're not prepared for something-"

"And you have to consider what we'd need to do though. Evacuating the entire West Coastline is going to be difficult..." Shiro interrupted.

"With almost the entire population in an underground city?" Ridley retorted with a question

"Now that you mention it... that wasn't such a good idea." Said Nicholas, pinching his chin.

"Back on track, we could do it... but it'd take a lot of effort." I said, entering the conversation.

"Not really... just make a public service announcement." Ridley said,

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Speaking of stupid... that's the end of chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, the Gog fight was especially cool IMO.

Next chapter will still have Tomiko's POV, but there'll be an interesting event that happens to introduce the new villains! I hope you're as excited for that as I am!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello Team Taco and Monster Hunter Fanfiction readers! Welcome to the darkest chapter in Monster Hunter History! Sorry, got caught up in punctuation... On to details:

The specific chapter has some... touchy stuff. And if you are under the age of 13... you will likely read on anyways. But keep in mind that this stuff is inspired by REAL things that happen in REAL life. I'm not joking about this.

Warning out of the way... here's chapter 8:

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 8: _Grief's Goons._

Date: March 5th, 2015; 75 days after invasion.

 **Music Queue: Duremudira Battle Theme phase 1(Yes, that is the title)**

* * *

Five figures stood in a pentagon shape, surrounding a large red crystal.

"The scholar tells me you all have reasons to hate the humans, your own race. If you wish to take action rather than go back to their prisons, and tonight, you will be given the power to overthrow them." White Fatalis coiled himself around the figures, who all stared in confusion.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A DRAGON!" A tall girl with jet black hair and red eyes exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Raven Strauss, your Anger against humanity is unrivaled." The pearl colored dragon said with a loud grunt.

"REALLY?! I HADN'T NOTICED!"

"Of course it is only rivaled by your level of disrespect for anyone other than yourself... but you'll have to do. Gore, take her."

On command, a Gore Magala flew in and took her away from the group of five, shortening it to four.

"What kind of hell have I finally been sent to for my crimes?" Said a relatively short man with a ginger hair and green eyes.

"Dennis D'gon. You have already Accepted the fact that this may be your end." White Fatalis raised his gigantic eyebrow, surprised at what the man had just said.

"I had already accepted my fate as someone who hurts others. This is just the result of that."

"Him as well, Gore." Once again a Gore Magala landed near him, grabbed him, and flew off.

The three remaining figures looked to each other with worried looks.

"What sick joke is this?!" Screamed a medium height man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bill Butrone, your Denial of reality is insanity, forever living in a twisted reality where humans are nothing more than your food." White Fatalis almost scowled at the man, who steeled himself and glared back."I'd rather not hear whatever else you have to say, begone!"

Instead of a Gore Magala flying in to carry him off, he merely disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"I need a fucking cigar..." A short old man with long grey hair and brown eyes said with a sigh.

"Adam Torres, some time ago you would had given up on the human society and threw yourself into a mild Depression. You would be a poor soul, if not for the fact you were a rapist and were diagnosed with literal insanity." White Fatalis sighed as well.

"Humanity's time here has long been up." The man said, crossing his arms.

"You shall join the others. Off you go."

A Great Jaggi walked out of the surrounding darkness and guided Adam out of the light.

"And last, but not least... ME!" Yelled a short, pale, blonde haired girl with seemingly red eyes.

"Finally, someone who's not in a bad mood-" White Fatalis began his fifth speech, but was briefly interrupted.

"I'm never in a bad mood!"

"Samantha Jeness, you're an optimistic whore who always Bargains sort of excuse to justify your actions. You'd hoard items that would typically suit the fancy of children, then lure them into your trap of imminent death."

"Spot on white boy!" She exclaimed, a sickening grin plastered on her face.

"Ugh... you disgust me. Get out of my sight."

Samantha into a hole in the floor made directly under her, as the darkness of the "small room" receded, several Elder Dragons stood around White Fatalis, each having a different response to what had just transpired.

"Well they were... something." Lunastra said, scratching her ear like a dog.

"Do we REALLY need humans to fight for us? Have we stooped so low that we need to have not JUST humans, but EVIL humans, do our work for us?" Kushala screeched in a metallic voice.

"Oh my Gog your voice is annoy-" Chameleos' insult was quickly drowned out by White Fatalis' booming voice.

"The Hunters' knowledge of us is extensive, if we were to attack, they'd know exactly HOW to deal with us. Albeit they wouldn't be strong enough to do so."

"So you're pulling out all the stops, while taking little to no risk at all... you're playing a dangerous game, Elder Dragons." A familiar voice rang out.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Gamuto BGM(Theme).**

* * *

"A human?! And not just one!?" Chameleos fled up a wall and stared down in surprise.

"Impossible." Teostra said as it approached the 3 figures, two of them were exhausted.

"As expected of the son of an Elder Dragon. Greetings, Mr. Palloncini." White Fatalis looked at the figures, one in particular."I see you've brought some guests."

"Hey there, good to see my opponents are STILL cowering in fear. But I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting such a ballsy assault. Especially with ALL your 'protection' out on an errand." Taco sized himself up to the Elder Dragon with a smug grin.

"As if you're in any position to judge, you fool. You could easily have given the entire human military the powers of a Rajang, and you'd win. But instead you play this seemingly continuous game." White Fatalis backed away and lowered his head to Taco's level.

"Then there'd be no fun in this. I was put on this Earth for one reason, and I intend to uphold that task well. That aside, let's discuss how this is going to go down." Taco sat down on the ground in front of the Elder Dragon. White Fatalis complied and began speaking.

"I have several lines of Defense. Firstly is my new Variant Corps, born from humans to defeat humans. Second are the Elder Dragons. Third are the Colossal Dragons who're led by a Rajang Duo, the younger of which you seem to have disposed of. Fourth are my trump card. My offensive lines are my Fatalis siblings and an army of Large and Small Monsters led by the Flagship Captains. Your move, human."

"My lines of Defense are my Second High Rank Team and the Solo Hunters. My offenses are the Low, High, and G rank Teams, as well as a select few. Of course I have other Defenses in the form of the UNPC, but compared to your offense... it's not very good. But, if we can manage to break your defenses-"

"HAH! You honestly believe that your Hunters can match the power of Elder Dragons?!"

"Why do you think I have them in teams? Obviously they can't win on their own. Hell the G ranks together are almost on my level too. And you know I'm strong."

"The strongest thing we've sent at you were fodder and immature Gogmazios, and the two newborn Variants. All of which aren't very powerful compared to Deities such as us." Kushala Daora boasted while circling Taco, Garrus and Alchey.

However the three of them were unfazed, aside from Taco, who put on a questioning look. He then glared at the Elder Dragon, the mere change of facial expression seemed to cause a change in the air pressure. Taco's iris's shrunk and his pupils glowed in a bright purple hue.

In an instant Kushala Daora was sent flying backwards into what appeared to be a cavern wall.

"Now, as I was saying. If I were to somehow break your defenses, it'd be almost a cakewalk to destroy the offense." Taco said, his grin almost fading.

"I'll say. But there's no guarantee you'll even be able to get through my offense." White Fatalis said, glaring down at him.

"Likewise. I'm not giving up just yet, though. But for now, I'm heading back. These two are almost dead, and I need to start on a project."

White Fatalis let out a sigh as he pulled Kushala out of the cavern wall.

"Honestly, you're too laid back to have the kind of power you have."

* * *

 **Three days later.**

* * *

Taco, Garrus and Alchey had returned to their base. Garrus and Alchey had somehow forgotten what had transpired between them and the elder dragons.

"Alright, let these two get some rest. Have the Low Rank Team sent to my office, and everyone else work on trying to find a new base." Taco said as he entered a large room.

Chrono nodded and darted off to search for the LR Team. Tomiko went off to gather the rest of the Hunters for "Ideas".

"You COULD tell us what you found..." Nicholas said, questioning his leader's motives.

"I'm telling you, I didn't find anything worthwhile. All we found were traces of the Elder Dragons and a dead Rajang. And even if I did find something, they're Elder Dragons." Taco made an excuse, the only two people, aside from Taco himself, who were aware of his findings.

"I know that, but still. You could have said something instead of leaving the others in the dark." Nicholas sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nah... I don't want to. By the way, do you remember what monsters are on the Low Rank Team?" Taco asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Zamtrios, Barioth, Gigginox and Deviljho." Nicholas answered, listing them without much thought.

"Interesting... I want YOU to train the Gigginox and Jho, I'll train the other two." Said Taco almost immediately after Nicholas finished his sentence.

"Wait... what?"

"A chain's only as strong as it's weakest link, therefor, making our weakest link stronger makes the chain stronger."

"You DO have a point, but in this case, they could just be-"

Nicholas was interrupted by Taco's unnervingly cheeky grin, he then grabbed Nicholas by his shoulders and shook him rapidly.

"Listen to my words, I have something HUGE planned, and I don't want these guys to fuck it up by being weak little shits. Understand?!" Taco's shaking intensified.

"Yes sir. But... that's a bit harsh." Nicholas had temporarily stopped Taco's shaking.

Taco then let go of the boy and turned around.

"Ah it's true, and they damn well know it. Besides, I can teach Silver how to use the Mashmallow Effect!" Taco exclaimed, his grin growing to devious proportions.

"You're not actually going to teach him... THAT... oh my god you are." Nicholas' eyes widened, and he backed away slowly.

"Yup! And by the time I'm done with him, if he can't match Chrono in a fight, I will give up my powers to you!" Taco pointed a finger at his second in command.

"I'm not comfortable with that arrangement considering I'd probably implode. That aside, how long do you need? A week? A month?"

"I'll take a month with them, and you don't actually have to train the other two... just entertain them."

Nicholas pinched his chin and then snapped his fingers. He had already figured out multiple ways to do as he was told, each more utterly hilarious than the last.

"First week will be Severe Leg Day, EVERYDAY! Then I'll make them work their upper bodies for a week. Then Monster Powers. And by the end of the month, on the 29th, they'll be just as strong as Garrus in terms of power."

"But Garrus is the third-"

"Nope. Alchey rose to second two days ago, knocking Tomi down to third and Garrus to fourth. He killed a horde of 15 G rank Garuga's too."

Nicholas almost fell to his knees. With Taco's constant interruptions, and the news that he was somehow being bested by a 12 year old, he was almost crazy.

"You're kidding."

"Nope again."

The two of them went on about how many things had happened in the past week that were utterly insane. Tomiko's failure to kill a Rathian, albeit a Variant, but even then.

Eventually the conversation ended when Chrono and Tomiko returned, each accomplishing their designated tasks. Taco looked out of his office window that overlooked the entire hangar, a multitude of Hunters were in it, some talking, some arguing, and some even sparring in a circle made by the audience.

"What a lively bunch. Now, time for announcements. Nick, if you would?" Taco approached the window even more and grabbed a microphone."Hello you fabulous fuckers!"

Everyone turned as they heard Taco's voice ring throughout the hangar. As if on queue the crowd began to roar... almost literally.

"Calm your shit. I have a few announcements to make. FIRST: The Solo Hunters, your quest board has been updated, check it. Second: All High Rank Hunters are now authorized to hunt Colossal Dragons. Third and finally: I will be gone for the next month or two, so while I'm gone I'll have three people in charge: Nicholas Dreadman, Theresa Chrono, and Garrus. These three will be in charge in my absence, their orders are absolute. That is all."

"Is... is that it? Why'd you call us here then?" James asked, dumbfounded as to their beloved leaders reasoning.

"Why, you ask? Because I'm going to train the living hell out of you. I'm going to make you sweat so much, you'll be able to swim in it. I'll make you so sore you won't even have the energy for a boner! You'll be in utter tears after what I'll do to you. But, on the bright side-"

"There's a bright side?" Silver asked, interrupting Taco mid-sentence.

And it was at this moment, Silver realized, he fucked up.

Taco grabbed Silver and punched him dead in the stomach. And then continued to brutally assault Silver in the stomach before he turned purple in the region he was striking.

"Yeah smartass, there IS a bright side: you'll be so strong you'll be able to defeat Garrus, or hell even a Moh'ran on your own! ANY MORE INTERRUPTION?!" Taco held Silver's pain-riddled body up. The boy was conscious, but barely.

Nobody responded and Taco resumed his grin from before.

"James and Silver, you two're with me for the month. Dragon and Joe... you guys... you do your own thing." Taco waved the other two off and dragged the pale James and unconscious Silver out of his office, their presences immediately vanishing.

"Well... that was... interesting." Tomiko said, turning to Nicholas, who looked utterly exhausted.

"Yes... yes it was. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a nap to take, then a Guild to run."

"Hold up, he said there were three of us in charge!"

"Let's be honest though, he only said that because we were the mods to his community. Nick's the only one Taco truly trusts here." Tomiko giggled as she glared at Chrono.

"You wanna go?"

"Tomiko has an excellent point, Chrono, you have too short of a fuse to leader a group, let alone a group like this. And I... I prefer peace and quiet." Garrus said, entering the room briefly. His right arm, torso and leg were covered in bandages, while his right side was merely scratched a little.

"Fine then, let's let the sleep-talker lead a group of Hunters- where'd he go?" Chrono interrupted herself, as everybody except Tomiko had left the room.

The two females glared at each other some more, neither wanting to destroy their beloved leaders office.

"Let's take this outside." Chrono said, cracking her fists.

"There's a mountain range nearby where we can do this. Let's go." Tomiko said as they exited the office.

All that was left was an uneaten Turkey Sandwich on Taco's desk.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

The turkey sandwich has returned. WITH A VENGEANCE!

Also inb4 timeskip. No need to worry though, there'll be much filler to explain how James and Silver blah blah abilities blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah of Chrono!

All in all those are spoilers. I'm not telling anyone(Except MAYBE Alchey...) about them. Also villains might show up soon... soon... I might forget about them though... nah...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy hunting!


	10. Chapter 9

I'm not going to say much... I'm not... I swear...

Okay fine. This chapter is the going to be a big one, and I mean that literally this time. Now we take to the mind of the second in command: Nicholas Dreadman(AKA Magmafrost, the backseat mod).

I wonder what you, the reader(s), will discover this chapter? Probably something typical. Anyways, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 9: _Backup Brains?_

Nicholas Dreadman's POV

Date: March 29th, 88 days after Invasion.

* * *

Twenty-nine days, and we STILL haven't left the rubble that is our old base.

"Something's going to have to change, with or without Taco at this point." I said to myself on that early morning.

I was currently lounging around in the G Rank team's room, wondering to myself what Taco had planned. That man was always so cryptic sometimes, and the only two people who could see through it were me and-

 **Sean Komodo: One of the Guild's smartest minds, albeit not the prettiest face. Most refer to his look as being stereotypical to a "nerd", but the Hunters never cared. He's proud of his mental prowess and, after gaining the power the infamous Yian Garuga, he's been even smarter. He's helped map out Monster territories, and has become somewhat of a Dragonseer. Monster: Yian Garuga.**

Me and him were roughly the only ones who've gained enough mental control over our powers to the point not even Taco can manipulate us well enough. Admittedly it's not much of an accomplishment compared to Chrono being the heaviest hitter, or Garrus being a literal ninja. But regardless, we're the only ones who know that our "beloved" leader isn't all he cracks himself up to be.

It sometimes even seemed like... like he wasn't in his right mind. And considering his monster, it's understandable. He's probably caught between being a child, and being an adult. Which is an unsafe combination for the strongest human being alive.

"Alright, our location's just about set. The only problem is that we need an actual shelter." Tomiko said, entering the room with Chrono and Garrus.

"Perfect. Anything else to note?"

Chrono pulled out a clipboard and read from it lazily.

"Reports from the Canadian branch of UNPC states that there's a significant decrease in Monster Violence and sightings. And because of this 50% of the North and South American population have since moved. Elder Dragons, specifically Kushala Daora and Amatsu have been appearing more and more frequently. And last but not least: the five heat signatures that appeared in the now completely abandoned New York City, are now rapidly closing distance with us." She said, her monotone breaking.

"Is there a set speed?" I asked.

"They'll be here in roughly two hours."

"Alright, need five Hunters to counteract them: Shiro Santos, myself, Michael Ridley, Prisim Stone and Koenig Rauscher. Have them ready for a fight in fifteen minutes." I ordered, standing up from my bed.

"Why fifteen? They won't be here for another two hours." Tomiko asked.

"Because with this kinda thing, they try their best to show up early. As to try and catch us by surprise. We are not going to comply."

"So basically... you're trying to solve a problem that hasn't arisen yet. Good job." Garrus complimented his team mate, slow clapping as a follow up.

I let out a sigh and left the room, although everyone followed me out.

It was likely that these heat signatures weren't friendly, but the fact that they traveled over half the American continent in less than two days... it wasn't ONLY unnerving.

However I decided not to deploy our strongest just yet. If we did, and they were defeated without much effort, we wouldn't stand a chance. It'd be better to scale their strength rather than to lose our strongest right off the bat.

"Does anybody know just what "the marshmallow effect" is?" Chrono asked, slumping down in a chair.

"Taco created it by testing in a lab with the UNPC. Taco did some experimenting with smaller than average monsters, one of which was a Tigerstripe Zamtrios. At one point they pit each monster up against a tank, inside the tank was a reward for the monster. Out of all the monsters tested, the only monster capable of blasting a hole in the tank was the Tigerstripe." I informed them.

I was there during the experiment, and surprisingly enough, not a single monster aside from the Tigerstripe succeeded with it's beam attack. They even had a miniature Black Gravios and Plesioth, neither of which were anywhere NEAR capable of even denting the nearly 36-inch steel plating. Whereas the Tigerstripe utterly obliterated it.

"That's insane... basically meaning Silver, once he gains Tigerstripe, and the knowledge of this, can defeat one of us G-ranks?" Tomiko asked, going wide-eyed.

"He already can, he just doesn't have the mentality. A lot of people who gained powers had some similarities with their monsters to begin with, Silver gained his monster powers out of Taco's urge for experimentation. In fact, after running a blood test when he first arrived, Silver's monster should not have had ice as an element, but instead Thunder."

"Well that's interesting, why Thunder?" Garrus asked, for once he sounded genuinely interested in something other than murdering Cephadrome.

"It comes from his genes. People with multiple sporadic genes, or a constant growth spurt, is more capable of controlling an element as sporadic and unpredictable as Thunder. As well, Ice element slows down growth rate for Hunters, which is why Tomiko's one of the top four in my place."

"Excuses much?" Tomiko mocked, sporting a cocky grin after I finished.

"I'm not kidding. Chrono knows it, Garrus knows it, hell even Alchey knows it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I let a sigh escape my lips. Admittedly I wasn't on their level in strength, but smarter. In fact, prior to the events of the Invasion, I was requested to be a military strategist. But naturally I declined.

Not once was I ever one to seek out praise or a higher status, however modesty was eventually my downfall. I'd learn everything I could in a fraction of the time it would take scholars years to merely comprehend. Despite my vast knowledge, and understanding of things beyond normal human comprehension, I wasn't known for anything.

And the only problem anyone ever had with it is that I wouldn't... I wouldn't try to use my abilities to their full extent, or I would make up some excuse as to why I couldn't solve a problem. And on occasion I'd just avoid it.

That aside, things were never really bad either. Especially after-

Drew Iche burst through the door. Interrupting my train of thought.

"We've got a message, and it's from the Elder Dragons!" He shouted at the top of his lunges before tossing a Japanese-style scroll to Garrus before supporting himself on the wall.

"You're more out of shape than Joe..." Tomiko looked at the wielder of the the Tigrex line with pity.

"Steinz?" He asked, tearing up immediately.

"Yes." Tomiko sighed.

"Oh great... it's... a challenge 'quest'." Garrus said as he held it up to us.

The scroll read: "Send five of your strongest fighters to this location today, and I will send five of my own. If you are victorious, I will call off all my troops for 12 days." The note also gave a location and an expiration date.

"Twelve? Why is it twelve days?" I asked myself, looking at the scroll more thoroughly.

"Perhaps they decided to go with a weird number..." Garrus was pinching his chin, obvious as dumbfounded as I was.

"Bitches it's simple, in twelve days it'll have officially been one hundred days since they attacked us. The tricky part is, what is it they ask for if THEY win?" Chrono chimed in, cracking her knuckles.

"Well look who's learning?" I said with a chuckle.

"Look who's being stupid, I have a basic education you nitwit." Chrono said, crossing her arms grumpily.

"What's nine plus ten?"

"Fuck you, that's what." She said while flipping me off with both hands, she even tried to with her feet, but failed miserably.

"That... aside, what's the plan? Do we oblige?" Tomiko asked me as Chrono hopped to her feet.

"Hell yeah, twelve days will give us time to relocate. And it'll give us stalling time until Taco gets back." I explained.

"Good plan, but we're screwed if our opponents are Elder Dragons. That, and Taco SHOULD be back in the next day or two." Tomiko argued, sitting down with a worried expression.

"True, but going off the assumption that this is also a threat, what'll happen if we DON'T accept the challenge?" Garrus asked as they all turned to me and Chrono, who were having our own little conversation quietly.

"Ah yes... we accept it, obviously." I said, pointing to the scroll.

Chrono stretched her arms and grinned heartily.

"IF he has the cowardice to send Elder Dragons at us, we still fight. How many Elder Dragons have we killed in the game? We know these monsters, as such we should be able to defeat them." Chrono coaxed us all with determination in her voice.

I nodded in agreement, as did the others, with some reluctance. They all eventually left the room to prepare themselves the eventual march.

* * *

After about an hour of preparation, we were ready. I looked at the scroll once more to see the requirements, and our reward.

"It seems we should be prepared for an ambush, we're heading to a gulch somewhere in... the Grand-fucking-Canyon."

"They seem to provide us with inconvenience every time we're near there... steel yourselves." Garrus said, mentally preparing himself.

Alchey, Chrono and Tomiko had all packed backpacks. Me and Garrus just brought water bottles... so either we were under-prepared, or they were over-prepared. Nonetheless, we marched. We had no vehicles left in the base, and running was better for us anyway.

The base was now 10 hunters short, god knows what would happen if we were attacked. Regardless, we still marched forward towards what we assumed was our doom.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

der... sorry about it being short. Just been busy with holidais. I'll try to have an update for next week.


	11. Chapter Tem

CRAB. BATCAT. PEDO-BUNNY. FROG. WOLF.

GO!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 10: _The Power Of Sin._

Nicholas Dreadman's POV

 **Date:** March 29th, 88 days after Invasion.

* * *

I looked around, we were at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. We set our stuff down before reaching a LARGE open area that had the shape of a Greek Colosseum. Two figures stood in the center of the make-shift arena.

"Welcome to-" A short ginger attempted to start a conversation, but was briefly interrupted by an unimpressed Garrus.

"Spare the pleasantries, we didn't come here to talk."

Dust began to kick up and surround Garrus, who's eyes fiercely glowed yellow.

"I like this guy." A taller, black haired woman said, a dark grin on her face. She licked her lips and attempted to step forward, however was stopped by the ginger.

"At least let us introduce ourselves. I'm Dennis D'gon, Ms. trigger-happy over is Raven Strauss, the guy up in the stands is Adam Torres, that girl touching the behind of your small friend Samantha Jeness... am I forgetting anyone?" The one titled as Dennis declared with enthusiasm.

Said characters were seen roaming around, the Samantha character in particular attempting, and succeeding, to grope Alex Knight's butt. Alex stood there, utterly terrified. Her hands roamed about Alex's fear-stunned body, and eventually found their way to his-

"You forgot about the guy sealing their exit, yeah that's Bill. He doesn't like you." Raven said, taking another step forward, drawing my attention from the wrongful scene behind me.

"Are we going to be civil about this, or just all out brawl?" I turned to Dennis, who shrugged.

"I'd prefer a civil approach, yes. How about we let our ladies duke it out first, enjoy ourselves a little cat-fight." Dennis suggested pervertedly.

I shrugged and signaled everyone but Chrono into the stands. And we all sat down and watched as Theresa Chrono squared up her opponent, Raven Strauss.

Raven's face showed an evil, battle-hungry expression that could only be described as demonic. Chrono, on the other hand, was preparing herself for a fight she assumed would be like no other.

My thoughts were briefly interrupted by a small sonic boom, the two of them collided in the middle of the Colosseum, the single first blow sending a large shock wave out through the air.

Then, in the blink of an eye, they moved again. Exchanging blows rapidly on the battlefield, until Chrono had launched Raven up into the sky with a powerful kick. Raven's grin never left her face, and she seemed perfectly unharmed.

Upon making her descent, she slammed her fist downwards into Chrono's skull, thus smashing her knee-deep into the ground. Chrono was not fazed, and grabbed her opponents arm and began slamming her repeatedly back and forth into the ground before tossing her away.

Chrono stepped out of the ground, her hair flashing in and out of the golden color, which would undoubtedly be Raven's end.

Raven, on the other hand, did not seem to be fazed by Chrono's attacks either. Both took battle stances as Chrono's hair had fully flared into a golden fury, and her eyes became red with rage. Chrono cracked her knuckles once again, as seemingly infinite power pulsated throughout the Colosseum, catching the attention of our future opponents.

Raven disappeared in a cloud of dust as a sonic boom blasted throughout the area. Chrono too, disappeared. In a split second, they collided in a bolt of lightning. Raven was sent barreling into the Colosseum walls, opening our previously closed exit. The rubble had landed on top of Raven, but she was rescued by one of her comrades.

"Well that was the most lackluster fight I've experienced, at least TRY to put up some kinda fight. That wasn't even my final form!" Chrono said as her hair and eyes returned to normal.

She walked up to the stands, putting her hands on her hips as she walked. She sat down next to Garrus and yawned.

"W-well then... which of your fighters is next?" Dennis asked. He was a little afraid to approach us, as Chrono sat in his way.

"I guess I might as well fight one of them." Alex said with a light smirk on his face as he slowly walked forward to present himself to his foes.

Samantha shot up and subsequently licked her lips.

"Hey there, little boy. You want a treat?" She asked seductively, swaying her hips as she hops into the arena.

Alex attempted to turn around and let someone else fight her, but his pears had something else in mind and pushed him into the arena. Alex trembled in fear, but tried his best to hide his fear. He took a battle stance as Samantha dashed forward without hesitation.

A giant clod of ice formed around her fist as she attempted to attack Alex, who merely side-stepped the attack and countered with a powerful ax-kick imbued with lightning. The girl's skull was smashed into the ground with intense force.

Samantha twirled her body around and swiftly swiped Alex's legs from under him, making him lose his balance. Alex blasted the ground beneath him with lightning, melting the rock. Samantha darted away quickly, but was followed and struck by Alex, who sent a swift lightning oriented punch to her shoulder.

The problem for Samantha was that, no matter how much she tried to escape, Alex would follow effortlessly. And eventually he was fed up with her pathetic retreat tactic.

Alex merely lifted two fingers as a giant bolt of lightning struck Samantha down. However the bolt was not enough to kill her.

"This is a warning to the rest of you." Alex turned to the remaining three enemies with a glare and they returned it in kind.

Alex trudged back up to the stands to join us, things were indeed looking up.

"Um... okay then. I suppose it's time to show these disappointments how it's done? Eh, Bill?" Dennis frowned as the two women of his brigade had fallen.

"Ugh, FINE." Adam Torres shambled down into the arena.

I stood up from my seat and entered the battlefield, which was now utterly destroyed due to the prior fights.

"So, I'll go first." Adam charged forwards.

I swiftly began my assault with a fire infused punch, but my advance came to an end when Adam caught my punch and sent me flying into the air with a kick. He jumped in the air after to me and barraged me with a flurry of punches and kicks. I was able to make a large ice shield before any of the attacks hit, but that didn't stop him from piercing my defenses like a Tetsucabra crushing a boulder with it's jaws. I was quickly being overwhelmed, or, it seemed that way.

I struck him in the stomach with a powerful punch before he hit me in the face with his own. I brought my legs up to deliver a drop kick, however before I could he had grabbed my legs.

"Can't you just die already!?" Adam said, throwing me into the ground.

"So that's what you're made of, huh?" I said as I quickly recovered and bounded back into the air. I then struck him out of the air with an icy drop kick. I blasted him full on with a powerful beam of fire, however, he was able to block it without much effort.

"Not even close." Adam caught my leg as his hit the ground, he then proceeded to slam me into the ground.

I twisted my body and loosened his grip. I used my other leg to kick his hands, forcing him to let go of my leg. He pulled back his fist and brought it down on me, slamming me into the ground once again.

He then delivered an onslaught of quick punches into me as I was on... in the ground. I caught both of his hands and blasted him with fire and ice beams at point blank range. He was sent flying upwards.

I quickly followed him and shot him back down with a fiery punch. I barreled downwards as well, readying a powerful ax-kick. However, he caught my leg and crushed my shin without much effort.

The pain was indescribable. "Tsk, and I'm weaker than the others." Adam said as threw me into the stands for my allies to catch me.

"Good work there Adam, Bill, you look pretty eager to fight." Dennis said calling Bill to the arena.

"My god... Your shin is completely fractured and you're bleeding internally. Shit." Tomiko said after she scanned me with a small device.

"Kick his ass Garrus." Chrono said, glaring at the next enemy.

"You seem quite chipper." Bill said as he stared blankly at Garrus, who returned with a glare.

Sand quickly surrounded the arena in a powerful sandstorm, and I could no longer see the fight taking place. I shot worried looks to the others, who didn't seem very concerned.

"Garrus is may be the fourth strongest, but he's still a lot stronger than-" Tomiko couldn't finish her sentence, as the sandstorm vanished in an instant.

All we saw was Garrus, looking up at us in horror, a chunk of flesh from his left arm was gone and he was bleeding profusely from the wound. My eyes darted over to Bill, who spat out said chunk of flesh.

Tomiko quickly ran into the arena to help him, but was stopped by Dennis.

"This is where things become... less civil." He said as he slammed a lightning covered leg into Tomiko's face, sending her barreling into Chrono.

The two of them were blasted through the wall, and Alchey shot up from his seat, but not before being frozen in place by his previous opponent. Next came the screaming from Garrus, as I turned to see Bill attempting to literally eat him raw.

"Oh my god..." I was speechless, and not just from the pain coursing through my leg. Raven approached me slowly, giggling to herself while twirling a giant knife in her hands.

"Hey there." She said as she attempted to drive the knife into my stomach. I mustered all the strength I could and grabbed her wrist with both my hands, desperately trying to keep the knife from entering me.

Garrus' screaming had stopped, but I could no longer see him, as I was focused otherwise. Dennis and Adam had walked off to deal with Chrono and Tomiko.

"DIE NOW!" Raven shouted as she forced the knife slowly into my stomach.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Vs. A Stage Of Grief!**

* * *

Suddenly she was blasted off me by an unknown force. I heard an interestingly familiar voice.

Raven cackled as she flew into the opposite side of the Colosseum wall. I saw three figures, one was pointing into the Arena, one ran passed and into it, and one stood over me with a hand extended.

"Hey there, I leave you guys for a month and Garrus almost lost an arm!" It was Taco and his trainees.

"But... Bill..." I muttered.

My vision began to clear, as Taco was using his Virus manipulation to health me quickly. I looked into the arena to see Bill and Raven squaring off against none other than Silver!

He was taking them both on with incredible ease, blocking a swift roundhouse from Ravn then jumping over a powerful haymaker punch from Bill, then splitting his legs and kicking them both away from him easily. He was practically toying with them!

The Bill formed his hands into a "kamehameha" stance before launching what appeared to be high pressured water at Silver, who merely leaned out of the way before catching the knife which Raven had thrown at him.

"The hell's with this guy?!" Raven asked as blades sprouted from her arms, she flung her arms forwards and the blades flew towards Silver.

Silver was dodging all of them without much effort as Bill followed up with a powerful punch, the execution of which sent a shockwave throughout the arena. Silver caught it in his left hand before smirking.

Immediately, Bill's arm was obliterated, the flesh flying in multiple directions. Raven rushed forward and began slashing at Silver, who's response was to block and grab the blades with his ice caped hands. He then shot his knee upwards, smashing Raven's chin in the process. Raven flew upwards and Bill swung at Silver with his other arm, which Silver once again caught and utterly obliterated. I couldn't see WHAT was obliterating his arms, but I assumed it had something to do with the Marshmallow Effect.

Silver held his palm to Bill's tear bathed face before the skull shattered and it's contents were scattered. Raven stared down in horror, and to my surprise, she was still in the air. Silver raised his palm up to her as well, and then I saw it. A beam, not a burst, of water that was so high pressure, it'd remove the flesh off of whatever it hit. And that's exactly what it did when it directly connected with Raven's torso.

* * *

 **Stop Music(Well that was short-lived)**

* * *

"W-what!?" I asked, turning to Taco, who was crying proud tears.

"James is dealing with the other two now. Where's Alchey?" Taco returned my question with another.

"He was captured." I answered, the pain from my newly healed injuries stinging lightly.

"Alchey? Captured? There was a pedophile here, wasn't there?" Taco looked around quickly.

I nodded and looked to Silver, who was helping a traumatized Garrus to his feet. Half... MOST of his left bicep was completely bitten off, even to the point where I could see the white of his bones. Taco hopped into the arena and took him out of Silver's arms.

I stood up, still feeling a bit of a sting. I turned to the hole in the wall made by Tomiko and Chrono's combined mass... and I could say many things... but I won't. All I saw was James walking through it without a care in the world, dragging Adam in a small cage of ice.

"Great! We have a hostage for trading. Now we just need to find... Samantha... Never mind." As Taco finished his sentence, the limp corpse of Samantha Jeness was tossed in front of him by Silver, who stood next to a curled up Alchey.

"Good work, I took down two of them!" James said as he stepped up to Silver and gestured to Adam and the corpse of Dennis just beyond the hole in the wall.

"I took down two faster than you, AND found the last one." Silver said, pointing to the two corpses in the arena and the one in front of them.

"You both did exceptionally well. Now, take the G ranks and head home. I'm gonna interrogate the prisoner." Taco said, holding Adam's cage up.

Silver and James nodded, and left towards the entrance. We all followed slowly, unsure of what had just transpired.

* * *

After returning to the "base", James and Silver told us about their GRUELING workout regimens, and how they were literally dying after the first week. They even fought a White Monoblos, which James says was underwhelming, as at that point they were at the level they are at now. They even explained why they returned early.

"I gotta say, I'm loving the new combat technique Taco taught me. Even if it is a bit... deadly." Silver stated, creating a small fountain in the palm of his hand.

"Think you can beat Chrono NOW?" James asked, elbowing him. They went along with their shenanigans.

I kept thinking about what happened at the arena, and how surprisingly helpless we were when pitted against criminals. Even if we had known Bill Butrone was a cannibal, Garrus would probably still have lost part of his arm.

"OI! Quit reminiscing and join us!" James said, getting up in my face.

"You guys are Low Ranks." I said to them, chuckling lightly. They both glared at me and before I knew it, I was being blasted around the remains of the base.

They were powerful, but just HOW powerful we they? And what did Taco do to give them such power?

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

So you guys get a shorter, and a longer chapter... lucky you.

Also MERRY EXMAS. Or whatever people say not to offend others... I really don't care.

That aside I hope you guys have a good one, prepare yourselves for more underwhelming crap filler next chapter! Unless I can think of something kinky to throw in for fanservice.

I wonder what FemChrono-Senpai would look like in a maid costume...?


	12. Chapter 11

This is going to be fun(ny). Also, sorry about it being uploaded on... meh... Sunday I think I had it planned. I was away on a trip for 3 days that spanned over into late Saturday, so I was unable to write or do much at the time. Anyways, this came an entire week later.

So, ENJOY.

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 11: _Extravagant Experimentation._

Nicholas Dreadman's POV

 **Date:** April 11th, 2015. 100 Days after Invasion.

* * *

"Hey Nick-" Taco chuckled evilly before I interrupted him.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME!" I said to him angrily.

Ever since the success of the Marshmallow Effect, he's been trying to get everyone else to go along with his Monster experiments. Most of which require us to do... not fun things. Poor Chrono almost lost her hair because of something that happened earlier.

Meanwhile, me, Taco and Garrus were lounging in Taco's new office. As we had been relocating to our new location in Europe. The UNPC requested we join the refugees in the underground cities, and Taco obliged with the words "This should get interesting", as if he knew something big was going to happen.

As of a few days ago, I'm the only one who's aware that he can control and bend us to his will. Every time I try to tell the others he just erases their memory of it, but let's me keep it. It might be because I'm his second in command... but... why?

"Listen you two, this is VERY important." Taco said to me and Garrus, his tone becoming immediately more serious. I knew it had to be some sort of joke, but I followed along with it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sending Silver to fight the Adult Gobul, along with the Second High Rank Team. Something BIG is going to happen here, and I want as many Hunters as possible to be at the ready." Taco looked out a window to see the city.

"And the rest of the Low Rank Team?" Garrus asked.

"They are now designated as the Third High Rank team." He answered, closing the blinds partialy."Besides, with our previous weakest link being able to take on several of our High Rank and G Rank Hunters at a time, I think it's appropriate to give them a new title."

"Wait, what?!" Me and Garrus asked in sudden unison. We rushed over to the opposite window of the office, which gave us a view of the new training grounds.

Silver was taking on SEVERAL High Rank Hunters on his own! Shiro, Drew, Prisim and even Koenig were having trouble taking him on. We could see Chrono, Alex and Tomiko watching from the sides. Chrono in particular looked like she wanted to join in, whereas Alex and Tomiko were watching in awe.

"Impossible..."

"Nope. I trained the absolute shit out of them; I taught them new fighting techniques, I helped improve their speed, reaction time, and overall power. Those two have exhibited nearly perfect improvement over their original capabilities. I could even say they became G rank." Taco admitted with a shrug, not actually smiling.

"Bullshit, I've been training rigorously for almost three months now." I said, a tad upset about it.

"Yes, you have... But your monster has two elements with it's subspecies, and you didn't have the same training as those two. I only allowed them 8 hours exactly of sleep, and they did a bare minimum of 12 hours of straight training. I gave them 4 hours of their own time, which they used either to chat or eat."

There was a rapid knocking at the door. Taco walked over and opened it. There stood a highly panicked UNPC soldier. He was one of the now few stationed with us.

"SIR!" He shouted for no reason.

"Hey there, Private... Sandy?" Taco barely remembered his name.

"Sans, sir! You have a civilian visitor!"

A very, VERY angry looking girl with blue hair pushed the soldier out of the way. She glared at Taco, who stepped back a bit. We could feel the rage emanating off her very being.

I knew who she was Silver's many descriptions, she was his girlfriend. But, I had several questions. One of which was how she ended up in Europe.

"If you're looking for Silver, he's in there." Taco regained his composure before gesturing down the stairs.

"I know where he is, I'm just curious as to why he hasn't contacted me in almost two months. WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO MY HUBBY!?" She yelled, grabbing Taco by his collar.

Nobody ever said anything, but Taco was rather short at the 4'11" mark. Compared to people like me, Garrus, or Silver, who were all above six feet tall. Me and Garrus stepped back farther into the room.

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding, Silver must not have told you he's been busy-"

"Don't lie to me, shorty." She said, angrily interrupting him.

Taco smirked and pried her hands off him. He dusted himself off before returning the glare to the woman.

"Listen, hot stuff, I'm not sure you understand that your boyfriend has higher priorities than calling you on a daily basis. Because, you know, humanities last line of defense and all." Taco said, gesturing to the window.

Silver just dodged a punch from Koenig and kicked him in the side. Two of the other Hunters, Drew and Prisim, had already been knocked unconscious. And Shiro was barely standing, and was using Koenig's distraction to regenerate.

"I thought he was dead!" She cried, bursting into tears.

Taco let a sighed escape his lips, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. However, you must know that this line of work can only be done by a chosen few, and it is incredibly dangerous." I said to her.

Just then, Shiro was sent flying through the window, and was briefly followed by a very angry looking Silver.

"Hey guys, that's my girlfriend you got there." He said in a false-cheery tone.

"Ohai!" I jumped backwards, and Garrus stepped forwards.

"Look, Silver, you're not as imposing as you think you are. So please calm down before I'm forced to-" Silver interrupted him by throwing him into the training ground, and returning not even a few moments later.

"Now then, Taco?" Silver asked, stepping towards Taco.

"You wanna fight me? If so, I can only promise you'll have a bad time." Taco responded, stepping towards Silver.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Taco Vs. Silver**

* * *

The two of them glared into each other's eyes, and then both walked out of the room and down the stairs. Me and Silver's Girlfriend hurried towards the broken window to see them. Garrus was unconscious nearby, and the G ranks were now terrified. James stood near them, seemingly awaiting his turn.

Silver dashed forwards, covering his fists in ice. Taco leaned out of the way of a left jab, and stomped on Silver's forward foot. He then proceeded to press his hand against Silver's stomach. Silver was sent barreling into the back wall, shaking the building to it's foundations and kicking up dust.

Taco turned to me and shrugged as Silver slowly walked out of the smoke, yet undefeated. Silver put his arms behind him and opened his palms, once again I couldn't see the pressured water blast from his hands, propelling him forward quickly. He then used the propulsion to spin rapidly, launching a frozen roundhouse.

The impact of the attack blew out in the most powerful shockwave since Tomiko and Chrono decided to fight, and then some! Taco had blocked the kick with one arm, and proceeded to hit Silver upwards with a fist cloaked in a dark energy. Even though it appeared Silver had tanked the hit to his stomach, the punch's true impact blasted a hole in the ceiling.

"I'm impressed you were able to take that and stay conscious." Taco said as he back hopped twice, creating distance between him and a stunned Silver.

"I was trained by the best." Silver said, regaining himself for a moment.

"Then, let's see you keep going!" Taco coaxed, gesturing with his hand.

Silver obliged and charged forwards, he thrust his palms forwards, hitting Taco multiple times with powerful torrents of water. Taco merely stood there and took the blows, not once losing his composure, or showing any sign of pain. It was then the fight was over, as Taco cloaked his right leg in the dark energy from before, and blasted Silver into the ground with an incredibly powerful ax kick.

* * *

 **End of Music(What did you expect? It's TACO)**

* * *

Everybody around just stared in awe, as Silver had stopped moving. He rolled himself over and gave us all a thumbs up.

"My god." Silver's girlfriend uttered, removing her sunglasses.

"Now do you understand? Silver's line of work involves him fighting like this almost all the time against beings that are almost always three or more times his own size. Of course, he just fought the most powerful person we've got here, but even then." I said gesturing to the hole in the roof and the ground that Taco had destroyed.

I myself looked in to see Chrono complaining about something to Taco, before picking Silver up and slinging him over her shoulder... wait... what is she doing?

"What the hell?!" Silver's girlfriend dashed for the door and down the stairs. And I followed.

As we approached, I could thoroughly hear Chrono's complaining.

"Now I can't have my turn!" She said in a disappointed tone.

"He would have beaten you anyways." Taco said, crossing his arms with a smile.

"I doubt that very much." Tomiko said as she gestured to Chrono's flaring hair.

"HANDS OFF MY HUBBY!" The girl shouted as she quickly grabbed hold of her boyfriend and took him from Chrono.

"Your... what?" Chrono asked, a little lost for words.

"This is Silver's girlfriend-" I was interrupted by Silver himself.

"Sierra?! How'd you get in Europe?!" Surprisingly, Silver was already healing.

"They moved a lot of us from back home to Europe because of some giant fish." Sierra replied.

They went on to have their own little conversation, and Taco called us G ranks away from them.

"Nick, call the other team leaders to my office." Taco said in a more serious tone.

"Yes sir." I responded.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Originally there was more to this chapter, but most of the time I make sure that there's a stopping point at which I can cut any excess material that never got finished.

That aside, this is not normally when I update... but next week's update-which is not this weekend-will be chapter 12(Which I have been working on alongside this).

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and make sure you follow for some more MHH action!


	13. Chapter 12

WHALECUM! No, I'm not even kidding, bitches are gonna get wet. Like... REALLY wet.

Innuendos aside, straight into the chapter you go!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 12: _Vs. Adult Gobul!(?)_

 **Date:** April 13th, 102 days after Invasion.

* * *

The loud blare of an alarm echoed throughout the halls and rooms of a seemingly abandoned Aircraft carrier. All of a sudden water gushed through the walls, and the entire ship was snapped in half.

"God damn." Silver said, looking on from the perspective of a Destroyer class vessel.

"This isn't going to be as easy as we thought..." Brak Bryant muttered, turning to his team's leader.

"Indeed, what's the plan Silver?" Caleb looked to him questioningly.

Hyper and Koenig were quietly arguing behind them, all the while terrified by the Adult Gobul.

"So the whiskers grew into tentacles? How does that even work?" A UNPC soldier asked, walking up to them.

Silver merely stared as the ship slowly sank to the depths, the "tentacles" of the Adult Gobul dragging it down, piece by piece. Each tentacle roughly the size of the very ships the Hunters and other UNPC were on.

"Good call evacuating the carrier, but now what? We don't have any air support!" UNPC Admiral Jonathan Coex said with disappointment.

 **Jonathan Coex: A UNPC Admiral who, despite the norm, respects the Hunters. He leads a fleet of "hunting" vessels, and is in primary charge of the U.N.P.C.N. Lawbringer, the aircraft carrier that just sunk.**

"True, but at this rate we won't need it. Leviathan's typically go onto land when they become exhausted, all we need to do is give it a run for it's money for a while and we might just be able to get it on land." Silver said, pinching his chin.

The Admiral nodded, walking away along with the soldier. The five all stood their, Silver leaning against the railing of the ship, Caleb and Brak standing on either side of him, looking at what appeared to be a giant moving island, but was in fact the Adult Gobul.

"Alright, enough lollygagging. Let's kill this bitch." Silver said, leaping over the railing and diving into the water.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Vs. The Adult Gobul!**

* * *

Silver swam through the water like a jet, the other Hunters following slowly. He swam right up to the Adult Gobul, who didn't even take notice. He put his palm to one of the flowing tentacles, obliterating some of the fishy flesh right off.

The beast roared in agony, the mere sound causing a powerful water current that sent Silver backwards. The other Hunters charged in his place, aiming to get on it's back. The water was just shallow enough that it forced the giant to breach the water with it's back, allowing the Hunters access to it's harder, but more convenient hide.

Caleb was the first to climb onto it's back, slashing the thick rubbery skin as he ran up. The follow up was one of explosive proportions as Koenig Rauscher sprinted up the back, leaving a trail of slime in his wake. As he and the other two reached the peak, the slime exploded behind them.

The next attack came from Hyper, who'd focused a multitude of artificial Fulgur Bugs on part of it's back and unleashed several bolts of lightning. Brak Bryant followed up by slamming his fist into the singed spot, delivering over a thousand pounds of force in the process.

"It looks like we'll need additional firepower to bring it down!" Caleb shouted into a radio.

The UNPC soldier on the other side held it away from his face.

"Yes sir. FIRE THE RAILGUN!"

The many UNPC on board the Destroyer Class vessel rushed around, as the giant cannon-like device mounted on the front turned towards the Adult Gobul. The weapon blasted a powerful electric pulse towards the Gobul at lightning fast speeds.

The Hunters were too busy attacking to notice, and Hyper was struck with the powerful blast.

"HYPER!" Caleb shouted for his possibly dead teammate.

Silver and Koenig continued attacking, Koenig because he was in a frenzy, and Silver because he was underwater and didn't hear the explosion and blast as he attacked the monster's underbelly.

The monster roared in pain, as there was now a large hole where it's skin should be. Hyper stood up from the inside, electricity emanating off of his body, but most noticeably his hair, which was now spiky with said electricity.

Hyper began assaulting the hole in the Gobul vigorously, each attacking stronger than the last as he put all his energy into devastating the new hot spot. Caleb let out a sigh of relief before he was bucked off the side of the monster into the water. Koenig ran for the head while Brak jumped into the water to help his friend.

As Koenig ran, green cracks began to appear on his skin. He was most definitely angry.

"TASTE THIS!" Koenig screamed as he punched the Adult Gobul square in the face, the explosion from the punch forced the it backwards.

Meanwhile, Silver continued his underwater onslaught. Blasting the monster relentlessly with high pressured water. The UNPC began firing their artillery at the Adult Gobul.

Soon, the large monster began swinging itself in a vain attempt at defense. While Silver was unaffected by the thrashing, Hyper and Koenig were thrown off. The Gobul then retreated to land, in hopes of evading the Hunters. It roared as it threw itself onto the beach. Brak, Silver and Caleb rushed after it, while Hyper and Koenig took their time.

Silver resumed his assault on the Adult Gobul, this time aiming for the legs. Brak and Caleb tried to formulate a plan.

"I COULD USE SOME HEL-" Silver's shout was interrupted, as the Adult Gobul had smacked him away with it's tail.

"MICHAEL BAE!" Koenig practically teleported out of the water and traced slime along the Adult Gobul's side, gaining enough momentum to run up one of it's legs and onto it's back.

"Holy shit." Caleb said, as he looked at the utterly massive explosion caused by the slimey Hunter.

Hyper walked out of the water without a care in the world, while Koenig's next attack hit the Gobul hard enough to knock it over.

"Hyper, follow my lead!" Koenig said to Hyper.

Koenig and Hyper readied some of their most powerful attacks.

"Haaa!" They yelled as they slammed their lightning and slime covered fists into the stomach of the Gobul causing it to spit-up a couple of Ceadeus corpses. The Gobul carefully recovered and was trembling.

Silver rapidly recovered and shot himself into the air, shooting a powerful blast of water into the Adult Gobul's weak point. The monster roared in pain, and attempted to limp back into the water. However it was met with the artillery of the UNPC before it was able to get back into the water. The succession of attacks forced the Adult Gobul to fall down, flailing it's massive body around in a panic.

The Hunters were forced away from it as it did this, sand kicking up from the beach and the ground shaking from it's size. Caleb and Brak were forced back into the water, Silver was knocked out of the air, and Hyper and Koenig were smashed into the ground under it. Being crushed by the weight of it's MASSIVE body.

Brak jumped out of the water and landed on the sand in a small explosion. The Adult Gobul turned to him and roared furiously, charging forward with all it's might. Brak also rushed forwards, a frown on his face as he did. He pulled back his fist, wind being caught on it as he ran at almost the speed of sound.

He jumped into the air, as the Adult Gobul shot it's body forward in a leap. Brak thrust his fist forwards, impacting the beasts skull in a sonic boom. Upon collision, the Adult Gobul's skull visually cracked, as large amounts of blood literally flooded out of the new wound. Brak fell back onto the sand and recovered quickly.

"I can't... move... anymore." Brak said as he collapsed onto the ground.

"That's our queue boys, FINISH IT!" Silver shouted as he, Hyper and Koenig were now charging towards the Adult Gobul as it limped into the water.

"Silver, boost us!" Hyper yelled to his comrade, Silver grabbed both him and Koenig and launched them towards the Adult Gobul.

Koenig's fists glowed red, and Hyper's electricity surged as they closed the distance between them and the Gobul. Hyper struck it's legs with powerful lightning, knocking it over once again. Koenig flew passed it onto the edge of the beach, kicking up sand and water as he did.

"REST. IN. MOTHERFUCKING PIECES!" He shouted as he leaped forwards, his glowing red fists impacting the Adult Gobul's skull in a downwards motion. The explosion forced it's head to the ground.

Then, the monster roared it's last roar, and cried as it was bombarded with artillery and attacks from the Hunters. Eventually it stopped moving, and then it stopped breathing, as they mercilessly slaughtered it.

* * *

The Hunters and the UNPC regrouped afterwards.

"I had no idea you people were capable of such power..." Admiral Jonathan said with awe.

"And to think, it took us longer than we planned." Silver said with a shrug. All the other Hunters nodded in agreement, while the UNPC soldiers nearly wet themselves.

"Y-y-you're kidding." A random UNPC soldier said, falling to his hands and knees.

"Nope. We'd originally planned to kill it before it got onto land, but I guess we needed the home advantage. Besides, no one was using that small town anyway." Koenig said, looking on to said town.

Many of the buildings were nothing but piles of rubble and debris, the Adult Gobul didn't get into the town, but the tremors from the fight utterly destroyed it. Luckily there were no residents to be accounted for, and the UNPC merely had to compensate for the destruction of their air-craft carrier.

The Hunter's conversed about how they could have killed it quicker using different methods, while the UNPC looked at them in terror. Raw power capable of devastating the nations of the world, immunity to even the strongest of their weapons, all crammed into a relatively small group of kids, teenagers and some, unemployed slackers. One thing's for sure, these people were not to be messed with.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Holy shit. Every time I write out a fight against a monster, I'm using "RULES OF NATURE" as inspiration. It put me on the most badass creative spur you will ever see! And, truth be told it's 1 A.M., I still have homework to do, and the best part? I'm starting on chapter 13 as soon as I can. That being said, I might not update for another month... but you won't have to wait much more than that, and if you do... I'm either dead or have life to deal with(AKA: No interwebs).


	14. Chapter 13

Ah yes, the dreaded wait for the next... chapter...

Oh wait. I got this one to you guys early. Why? Because I wrote it all in one night(I'm in a spur). Also, there's some foreshadowing going on, I wonder if you can spot it... though all things considered you might not.

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 13: _Divide and Conquer_

Hyper F. Loydus' POV

 **Date:** April 26th, 115 days after invasion.

* * *

Two weeks after the fight with the Adult Gobul, and now we're on yet another battle field. Luckily, we've got the home advantage.

"Ah Australia, it's been so long since we've left. Still don't understand why we had to make camp in America, but it's nice being home." Chrono said, stretching her arms.

We were currently on a large yacht. Me, Brak, Caleb, Koenig, Garrus and Chrono were all stationed to Australia after the events of the Adult Gobul. The UNPC requested that we defend the Refugee camps directly, and considering Australia has one of the most powerful combination of monster types: Brute Wyverns and Fanged Beasts, it was understandable why they chose Garrus and Chrono especially. Though namely the only Fanged Beasts were Copper Blangonga and Rajang, some others appeared as well.

"It's because Taco is a rather lazy fellow, and he didn't want to leave his home." Garrus said sharply, nonchalant about the slight insult.

The UNPC had also created prototype Anti-Monster weapons. Similarly to how Heavy Bowguns worked, they created portable turrets that allowed them to shoot what would normally be shot out of a Tank barrel or mortar. The weapons are not very mobile, and have to be shoulder mounted, but the Hunter's without elemental powers use them with ease.

"Come on guys, let's just enjoy our time here while we can. I REALLY don't want you two to ruin it for me. It might be the last time we see it." I said to my fellow Australians.

"Yeah sure. It's a bummer Nick didn't get to join us, instead he's with Taco in Canada. I wonder if the monster's there are as polite as the citizens." Chrono pondered, sitting back in a reclining chair.

"That's rascist to Canadians." Garrus said coldly, sitting down in a chair adjacent to Chrono, and I did the same for him.

"SORRY!" Chrono exclaimed, bursting out with laughter immediately afterwards. I didn't get it at first, but I then realized she had made two puns in one, to which me and Garrus chuckled a little.

"But honestly, the UNPC need to chill. Worst case scenario the monsters FIND the camps. And that's worst case. They'd need an Alatreon or Dalamadur just to break through the first set of barriers. And by then we would have responded with either artillery or Hunters, in which case, they'd lose." I said, pinching my chin.

"Taco said something big's gonna happen, I trust him with my life." Chrono said firmly, crossing her arms as she sunk into the comfortable reclining seat.

"As do I, however you have to remember that he's... he's not always... all there. Even if he acts like it." Caleb said, he and my other two teammates joining us on the top deck.

"I agree, there's a line between trust and stupidity. It's okay to trust someone a great deal, but even if he was the one to give us our powers, I don't honestly trust him all that much." Brak said sheepishly.

"Be ready Hunters, we're approaching the docks." A UNPC soldier said over a radio. Chrono shot up from her seat and shouted with joy.

"HERE WE COME 'STRAYA!" She jumped into the air and yelled.

We all stood up and went down into the cabins to grab our packed stuff.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

* * *

After docking in the now abandoned port of Melbourne, we got off the boat. Almost immediately we were created by a pair of Barroths, who were out to get us for whatever reason.

"HEADS UP!" Caleb shouted as my team scattered. Chrono and Garrus exchanged bored looks, and Chrono stepped up to them.

They reared up and charged her with all their might. All she did was merely swat at them, and in turn they were sent flying into the Yarra River. Chrono let out a sigh and kept walking, Garrus and I following closely behind as my teammates stared at Chrono, frozen in fighting stances.

"You boys coming?" She asked, immediately snapping them out of their trances.

Walking was currently our only way to get around, and we had to get to an area in Queensland. It sucked because the UNPC refused to dock anywhere else, as the waters were either infested with Leviathans or Piscine Wyverns, or the ports were swarmed with fish-eating Monsters. Walking from New South Wales to Queensland... perfect. Although we could probably run and get there in half the time...

"So, what's the plan?" I turned to my team leader, who was actually just as unsure, he turned to Garrus, who in turn faced Chrono.

"For now we get ourselves a vehicle, preferably one with off-road capabilities." She said with a shrug.

"Got it, Brak, Koenig you guys search for a vehicle. Hyper, you find us a place to fuel it." Caleb said, giving us our orders. We all nodded and left to do our jobs.

Mine relatively was easy, just had to find a gas station, or a place that sells fuel. At least, if they hadn't all been blown up. I climbed up onto a loading crane and looked out at the surrounding city.

"Hey guys, do you think there'd be a monster attracted to gasoline?" I said into my radio.

Looking over to one of the many gas stations in this area, I saw that it had been ripped out of the ground. And gasoline was gushing out like a geyser.

"(No, why?)" Caleb asked on the other line.

"It appears we might run into some trouble eventually, so be on your guard." I said with a sigh, looking at the utter mess with disgust.

"(Alright we'll keep that in mind.)" Caleb responded over the radio.

I scanned the area around me for any signs of a gas station. However, unfortunately I couldn't find anything.

"(Hyper, get down here quickly. We've got something to show you.)" Koenig said over the radio, the smirk on his face obvious from how he spoke.

Jumping down from the crane and running towards one of the gasoline geysers, I heard a roar. I recognized it, but I couldn't wrap my head around what it was. Not to mention it sounded really... endearing.

I met up with my fellow Hunters at a destroyed gas station, and they were all staring at something with utter stupidity in their eyes. I couldn't see what they were looking at, as there was a building obscuring what I would be seeing.

"Guys?" I asked, turning the corner to see what they were looking at. And I swear, my jaw hit the floor when I saw it.

It was a baby Gogmazios. And it was playing in the gasoline. As adorable as it was, we all knew what had to be done. Gogmazios' Tar wasn't as flammable as gasoline, so if a Gogmazios were to feed off gasoline... it'd be quite dangerous, and dirty, in more ways than one.

Chrono walked up to it slowly, seemingly about to cry. The small monster looked at her playfully, cooing at her in it's innocence. Chrono pulls back her fist.

"Sorry little guy." She says with remorse. Immediately she punches the Gog, it wails in pain, being shot out of the gasoline puddle and into the station's building.

Chrono's face lit up in rage, as she meant to kill it with one blow, to prevent this sort of thing. Unfortunately, it gets back up, and stands proudly in front of her. She swings again, launching it yet again into the building.

And yet again, it got back up, crying. It seemed like it was pleading for her to stop. But she didn't, she kept punching, and she kept trying not to hold back. However it was in vain, as every punch grew weaker, along with the orphan infant Gogmazios.

It tried it's best to merely get back up, not even attempting to fight back. Almost as if it understood how Chrono felt, how she didn't want to kill it, but had to. Chrono stopped throwing attacks, and gave up.

Suddenly, a blade of sand attacks the Gogmazios, beheading it instantly. The head falls to the ground as the body stays there, not falling over. Eventually, the corpse is blasted with a torrent of sand, and it's knocked over. A mixture of blood and oil now shot up from the ground, as the open wound connected with the geyser of gasoline.

My teams looks on in horror, and Garrus has a frown on his face. I stare at the monster's limp corpse, as Chrono falls to her knees before it, wide eyed with terror.

"Was that really necessary!? I mean, we just killed an infant without any real reason!" Brak exclaimed, obviously more than a little sad about the baby's death, and how it was executed.

Garrus responded harshly."We can't afford to take chances, gasoline is more flammable that Dragonoil, and even more explosive. If that thing were to grow to full size, it'd have a catastrophic change in character, and it'd be a whole different fight, one that we likely wouldn't win."

"I know, but it was just an infant." Caleb said, interjecting himself into the conversation.

"If you like the monster's so much, why not go join White Fatalis?" Garrus asked angrily, glaring at the other Hunters, showing not even a lick of sympathy.

We all remained silent, even the loud and obnoxious Koenig. After a few minutes, Chrono got up.

"Alright, resume your tasks. Hyper, Garrus and Caleb, you three continue looking for an active gas station, Koenig, Brak and I will search for a vehicle." Chrono said, still mourning the death of the infant.

It was sad, to say the least. Even though we hadn't developed any sort of bond with the monster, it was an infant, and a knowledgeable one at that. That's like killing a toddler and showing no remorse while doing so, it's sickening.

We continued our mission, and later we found a sufficient vehicle, and fuel to power it. We all hopped in the vehicle and drove off without another word spoken. Our next task was to defend the Australian refugee camp, and so we shall.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

So, yet another short but sweet chapter. You might not know this, but it's a transition chapter, a transition into something amazing.

I hope you guys enjoyed this week's chapter of MHH! I'm gonna try to make updates more frequent. And next time I'll just power through writers block, or ask Alchey to write some of the fight again... btw, Alchey helped me wright some of the AG fight. I forgot to give Alchey credit(Against his better judgement).

If you're wondering WHAT he helped with, it's the first unison attack of Hyper and Koenig last chapter. The ending sequence was inspired by his combination attack with those two characters, I just added my own... like alpacrapa.

Remember, if you're reading this, I like feedback... like... I really like feedback. Please, give me some, if any. I'm desperate. I don't care if you're nitpicking at something that happened, or if something was misused in context.

That aside, see you guys next week for another chapter of MHH.


	15. Chapter 14

HELOL. Want some tissues? No? You're not upset that the characters killed an infant monster? Then, who's the REAL monster?

Inception aside, this chapter's yet another fight. And it's one Chrono, Magma and Hyper might like, VERY MUCH. So, pretty your bubble blowers and Dragonfly catchers! You're gonna need some wool clothing and whetstones to get through this one!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 14: _A Difficult Reality_

Hyper F. Loydus' POV

 **Date:** April 30th, 119 days after Invasion.

* * *

The sound of the engine roared as we drove along the outback, slowly approaching the refugee camp. We were all in a better mood, as we had been driving for a little over a day straight. It was currently night, and the light from the sun had just began turning the sky from the dark blue to a brighter blue.

"Who's got the radio?" Chrono asked, looking back at us from the passenger seat of the large jeep. I handed her my backpack and she opened it up.

She pulled the radio out of my backpack and turned it on.

"(UNPC HQ to Outback Squad, come in Outback Squad)." A UNPC soldier said on the other end of the line.

"This is Outback Squad, sorry for the delay HQ. What's the situation on the Aussie Refugee Camp?" Chrono asked, turning back to us with a slight frown.

"(The Aussie RC has just reported in, they are under attack. What's your ETA)?" Upon hearing this, we all panicked, Koenig openly started to breath heavier, while Brak and Caleb just went wide-eyed. Garrus was the only one to stay cold and not react, he just kept driving.

"ETA is roughly an hour, can they hold out?" Chrono asked, trying to keep her cool.

"(Even with the heavy weaponry, the Monsters are making a death run into the camp. We've picked up two things incoming on the radar as well, an enlarged figure from the East and a storm from the North. You'd better hurry, we're already losing ground)." The soldier said finally, hanging up from the radio.

"Shit..." Chrono said angrily, her voice entangled with a multitude of negative emotions."Fuck it."

She blasted open the door and jumped out, sprinting at full speed. The sound of cackling lightning became louder and louder until we felt her zoom past us at what we assumed to be the speed of sound. I rushed to the front and closed the door.

"That was interesting, Caleb, take the wheel. I'm going with her, I'm covering the main grounds, you guys head for the Eastern front, I'll catch up with Chrono and ask her to take the North. Good luck High Ranks." Garrus said, allowing Caleb to take his place at the steering wheel as he joined Chrono in the Australian outback.

He was gone before Caleb could buckle himself up. It was astonishing how powerful these G ranks were, and we were not nearly as fast. The closest person to try and match their speed was Koenig, then Silver and James came back from their training and completely trumped him in terms of power and speed.

"What now?" Brak asked our leader, who was skeptical of the situation.

"We do as we were asked. If any complications rise we have no way of contacting the G ranks, so we're gonna have to be careful." Caleb replied, hammering on the gas pedal to try and go faster.

We sped through the dead brush, the jeep wobbling back and forth as we did. We were all in our own state of panic, even me.

* * *

We'd arrived at the Eastern front, and we were met with hundreds of corpses, both monster and human alike. It appeared as though there was some sort of cease fire, as the monsters had retreated for the time being. However, what we saw approaching was not an easy thing to comprehend.

A giant Gogmazios, roughly 60 meters in height, was currently approaching.

Koenig began hissing lightly, biting his lip as he hopped back and forth. Anxiety was something he wasn't really all that good with, and the craziest part was; the more anxious he gets, the bigger the explosions.

"Relax Koenig, you're our backup. Brak, help with evacuations. Hyper, you're with me. We're going to test the waters." Caleb ordered.

Brak nodded and began running towards the protective wall of the Refugee Camp, Koenig sat down and tried to meditate. I followed Caleb as he marched towards the Gogmazios.

"Caleb, we don't stand a chance."

"Not right now we don't. See this?" He pulled two things out of different pockets and tossed them to me. Shock Grenades, explosives designed to exert a large amount of electricity at once, with each grenade capable of blasting a small group of people with up to 10,000 mA(Milli-amps) each. Normally that'd be fatal, but not in my case.

"Shock Grenades?" I asked.

"Yup, in your respective boosted states, you and Koenig were able to sufficiently damage the Adult Gobul, even without Silver's help. I'm hoping that you'll be able to slow it down enough for us to evacuate the rest of the Refugees and for Koenig to get angry."

"I will most certainly try." I said as Caleb stepped back. I pulled the pin on both grenades and chucked them into the ground. I could feel an almost immediate power surge through my body.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Outback Fight**

* * *

I then rushed forwards, blasting the giant Gogmazios with bolts of electricity. It didn't even flinch even when it saw me, it just swatted me away like a fly. I was sent barreling backwards the way I ran, and past Caleb.

Once I was able to regain myself, I charged my fists with all the electric power I could, then rushed forward again. I struck at one of it's legs as hard as I could. It marched on, still unfazed.

Then Caleb rushed forwards, slashing at the exact spot I had just attacked. He drew blood from the Gogmazios, but it remained unfazed, trudging towards the fleeing refugees. I turned to them as Garrus ran through the crowd and out into the battlefront.

Now, other monsters charged forwards once more, intent on ending the lives of the humans we were desperately trying to protect. However, all of them were immediately either killed or stopped by Garrus, who'd summoned a thick sandstorm that created a wall in their path. The screeches of monsters being torn to pieces wasn't very loud, but I watched as a Barroth, a monster who's fairly well adapted to sand, limp out of the sandstorm. It's entire body covered in gashes, and it was bleeding profusely.

Garrus finished it off and rushed over to us, blasting the Gogmazios in the leg. It visibly flinched as it lowered it's head to glare at us. Upon seeing Garrus it growled and swatted at him, thus sending him a great distance away. After doing so it turned towards where Garrus had landed and prepared the ever destructive Gog-beam.

"Koenig!" Caleb yelled to his comrade, and all of a sudden the ground shook with a massive explosion, I looked towards it to see Koenig flying out towards the Gog's head.

"ZAACK SNYYYDERR!" He shouted loud enough for even us on the ground, roughly 55-60 meters below to hear, as he slammed into the Gogmazio's face, accompanied by an explosion.

The Gogmazios flailed it's head around in a pained panic, as me and Caleb continued attacking the legs without remorse. It eventually let out a bellowing roar, and swiped at Koenig. After sending him flying it followed up quickly with a beam to me and Caleb, all the while Garrus got back up and rejoined us.

Suddenly, Chrono was sent flying across the battlefield, landing directly in front of the Gog. She kicked herself to her feet and she seemed to be out of breath. We heard a familiar sound, a roar, one that sent shivers down my spine and made Garrus visibly flinch.

Immediately the Gogmazios began to back up, fear in it's eyes as it did so. We all looked to where Chrono was launched from to see the scariest sight we'd seen. A very angry looking Alatreon flew towards us. We all took battle stances as the Alatreon roared and the Gogmazios attacked by slamming down at us.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Eh... so... monthly updates? The longest wait will be roughly a month, the shortest wait can be down to a day. So freaking sorry for the delay, it's getting increasingly difficult to write as time goes on.


	16. Chapter 15

Pokemonster Haunter Fearows. So much fun. Not.

I'm trying my best to write, but more often then not it's late at night when I get around to doing so... Here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Monster Hunter Heroes**

Chapter 15: _Party of Corpses_

Hyper F. Loydus' POV

 **Date:** April 30th, 119 days after Invasion.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Shiro Santos' theme.**

* * *

Caleb and I ran forwards to save our comrades, Chrono and Brak, who were being attacked by the ferocious Alatreon that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. Almost immediately Caleb began attacking the large elder dragon, but his power alone wasn't enough to stop it, and he was hit by a falling shard of ice.

I launched several bolts of electricity towards it's face, aiming specifically for the eyes. Brak and Chrono hammered away at it's legs as Garrus and Koenig attempted to keep the Gogmazios off of us. However, all our efforts were in vain, as the Alatreon simply swatted at the two attacking it's legs, launching them far off into the camp.

Caleb stood in front of me and took a deep breath.

"Everyone, cover your ears!" He shouted, I listened, but nobody else heard him. Suddenly I started to feel light headed, and the ground began to shake. I looked directly at Caleb, who was screaming loudly, the pitch of the noise he was making gave me an immensely painful headache.

All the Hunters immediately covered their ears, as I heard Chrono's pained roar in the distance. The Gogmazios and Alatreon both began to get agitated, until out of nowhere, the Gogmazios rushed us and hammered Caleb into the ground. The sound immediately stopped, and when the Gogmazios lifted it's giant leg, Caleb's crushed body lied there lifelessly.

Garrus quickly used the opportunity to slice off the Gogmazios' larger forearm, causing it to fall over. Chrono rushed out of the camps, who were not even close to being fully evacuated. Koenig was nearby, he was knocked unconscious.

"We're retreating." Garrus said to me, as we used the fallen Gogmazios as cover from the Alatreon, who began attacking the camp mercilessly.

"But-" I tried to argue, but Garrus shot me a glare before rushing to grab Koenig. Upon helping him up, I noticed that Garrus' left leg was bent, and not in the way it should be.

"Quickly! Get to the jeep!" Garrus shouted to Chrono, who was running as fast as she could with Brak on her back.

I was the first to get to the jeep, not having carried anyone, I quickly grabbed hold of the radio to contact the UNPC.

"Hello? HELLO?! Command this is Hunter Hyper F. Loydus, from the Australian Refugee camp, we need backup. Can anyone patch me through to Taco?!" I shouted into the radio, but... all I heard was static in response. I let out a quiet sigh, holding in the panic as best I could.

Chrono and Garrus arrived at the car and tossed the two of our injured Hunters in the back and got in.

"DRIVE!" Chrono shouted at me. Though, we weren't really in any danger, her tone was more of tragic anger than of panic.

We began to hear the sounds of guns and explosions behind us, as I moved to the driver's seat, I looked in the rear-view mirror. Utter chaos, death and destruction. It was horrendous.

The Gogmazios stood back up, trying to prop itself up on the one remaining leg. It turned to us and roared, targeting us with a beam.

"Aw shit..." I said, breathless. The two G ranks in the car turned around to see what I was reacting to.

"God fucking damnit!" Garrus jumped out of the car and created a sand wall behind us. I had hoped it would protect us from the beam, but it barely did. The beam didn't pass through, but the following explosion destroyed the sand, and presumably Garrus too. However, the dust never settled, and eventually became a small tornado that kept increasing in size.

The tornado eventually sized up to the Gogmazios, before quickly engulfing it. The Gog flinched and tried to get out of it, but before it could, it was sliced up, and gushing blood from virtually every angle of it's body. Before long, Alatreon approached the tornado and charged into it. The tornado dissipated, leaving the Alatreon there. It then turned to us and glared angrily.

It was now hunting us, and with Garrus now presumed dead, Caleb ACTUALLY dead, and two of our Hunters in disrepair... we stood no chance.

"(Hello? Hyper? Chrono? Anyone there?)" We heard a heavenly voice on the radio.

"Taco?! TACO!" Chrono quickly grabbed the radio and held it to her face.

"(Chrono! Oh thank god! Almost all the Hunters have gone radio silent, it's good to hear that some of you are alive." Taco said with an audible sigh of relief.

"Taco, we're two Hunters down. Garrus and Caleb they... they're dead. Can you send help?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm sending Tyler and Tomiko, they'll be there within a two or so hours. Hang tight." Taco said, the radio buzzing out signaling that he put it down.

I remained quiet for a moment, both out of the still remaining fear of Alatreon, and the brief relief I had when I heard we were getting help. Chrono rested her head, and I could hear her quietly sniffling from what was likely tears. In most circumstances, we're fearless, however most of the time that's due to us not knowing what we're fighting. In the case of Alatreon we knew we would be fighting one of the most powerful Elder Dragons, and one that we would stand virtually no chance against.

A bolt of lightning crashed down in front of the jeep, scaring me out of my train of thought. I panicked and drove into a large ditch, effectively crashing the car. Chrono glared at me from the back seat.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She asked, furious at me.

"I dunno... look out!" Chrono was grabbed by something and flung out the back end of the jeep. Green electricity sparked around the car as Brak and Koenig awoke with shocked expressions."Guys, we gotta move! Get out of the car!" I shouted to them.

Both of them kicked the doors off the jeep and we sprinted away from the jeep, only to look back as it exploded. A giant foot stood in place of where the jeep would be, we all looked up at the towering monster: Gammoth. Chrono was sent flying in our direction, and she landed next to us in a crash. She flipped herself to her feet as we stared up at the Gammoth, flying above it was Astalos, the flying Zinogre.

On either side of the monster were Mizutsune and the Variant Dinovaldo. Four monsters, four Hunters. Chrono's hair flared up, green cracks of slime appeared on Koenig's skin, Brak took a deep breath, and I raised my fists.

"Dino's mine." Koenig said, rushing forwards.

"Brak, you take Mizutsune, Chrono-" I began, but Chrono interrupted me.

"Gammoth." She growled, barreling herself towards the monster at lightning fast speeds. Her fist connected with the monster's armored head, forcing it backwards.

Astalos flew down towards me, swiping at me with it's charged wings.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Fated Four Enouncter: Raizex!**

* * *

I shot my fist forwards quickly, striking against one of it's wings, the two different types of electricity clashed against each other, as I felt a new energy flow through my veins. Astalos took flight once more, this time unleashing it's signature dual lightning bolt twisters in my direction.

My reaction was quick, as I rolled away from one, and likewise the second. I rushed forwards quickly, jumping into the air, taking the Astalos by surprise as I shot it down to the ground with a lightning-infused kick.

It tried to retaliate by swinging it's tail at me, however it barely missed, allowing me to land back on the ground. The Astalos swiped at me, hitting me just as I hit the ground. The attack sent me back, but just barely.

Countering, I flipped forwards, using my momentum to hammer my leg into the Astalos' left wing. A loud cracking sound was heard as I bounded off of the appendage. The Astalos roared in pain, pecking at me with it's horn. Despite it's efforts, merely sidestepping was all it took to avoid the barrage.

I swung my leg at the exposed head, breaking the horn off of it as I just barely missed the upper jaws. It growled as it swung at me with it's tail. I was then launched into the jeep wreckage, as it swiped at me with it's right wing. The sharp claws dug into my skin, as my electrically charged blood seeped out.

After a few seconds of being pinned to the broken jeep, I pulled back my right fist and shot it forwards repeatedly. Every hit landed square on the beasts head as it stumbled backwards, wincing and whimpering.

"Try this!" I shouted, jumping into the air and spinning rapidly in a vertical motion towards it's head. In an attempt to block, it lifted it's right wing. Unfortunately for the Astalos, I went right through it, ripping through it's hollow bones and muscles straight to it's face.

My leg smashed into it, hammering it's skull hard into the ground. The impact itself created a small crater, as the contents in the skull scattered everywhere on the ground. I smiled as I sat back, rubbing the gashes on my arms and wincing in pain as they visibly healed slowly. I looked over to the other hunters to see that Brak was having considerable trouble with Mizutsune.

I tried getting up to go help him, but the super healing apparently didn't cover muscle exhaustion. I fell back to the ground as soon as I got to my feet, unable to assist my friend as he slipped and slid around. I took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment before attempting to stand up a second time. I hobbled over to the Astalos and jabbed my hand into the organ that created it's electricity. I quickly felt my body regain it's ability to move as I then rushed to Brak's aid.

* * *

 **Music Queue: Fated Four Encounter: Mizutsune!**

* * *

I jumped into the air, bringing my fist down onto the Mizutsune's back. As soon as I connected the beast tripped over it's own bubbles, and yelped in slight pain.

"Thanks Hyper!" Brak said as he followed up by clasping his hands together and slamming them into the Mizutsune's skull.

"Ready?" I hopped back, as did Brak. He nodded in response and we both jumped into the air.

"GO!" He shouted as we plummeted back down towards the monster.

I fused my leg with lightning, while Brak pulled back his right fist. We both slammed down, he hit the monster and I barely missed. I dashed forwards, punching it in the side as Brak followed up with a drop kick to it's face before it could try to bite me. I saw some of it's teeth fly as it slithered around us.

Quickly trying to retaliate it launched a blast of bubbles at me. Countering that I shot several bolts of electricity to pop each of them. Brak sprinted to the side and rushed it, pulling both his fists back. He shot them forward, pummeling the monster's torso.

Mizutsune was sent flying backwards, as it let out a pained roar. Once it recovered it glared at the two of us, it's frills now glowing red. I could feel my muscles going once more, and Brak was heaving.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm- I'm good." He said, propping himself on his knees.

The asthmatic hunter; Brak Bryant. He was the only person who Taco didn't know originally that got powers.

We both took fighting stances as Mizutsune rushed at us. It wiped Brak away with it's tail and slashed at me with it's claws. I put my arms up to block, and the wounds I had gained from earlier re-open. My electrically charged blood gushed out, covering the Mizutsune's front limb.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted, blasting it with a powerful electric shock. It screeched in pain, blasting me with a barrage of explosive bubbles.

Brak quickly flew towards the Mizutsune, smashing his knee into it's lower jaw. A loud cracking sound was heard, as the monster's roar became shrill. I charged up a powerful electric beam while Brak distracted it. As soon as Brak began to lose ground, I unleashed the beam, blasting the Mizutsune. It tried to fight against it, but was easily overwhelmed and sent barreling backwards, conveniently into the corpse of the Astalos I had defeated.

I collapsed onto the ground, my vision getting blurry. The last thing I saw was Chrono hammering the Gammoth into my line of sight.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Two fights in a row! And a surprising reveal there at the end about Brak. I'll be completely honest: I did that on a whim. But looking at it from a characterization standpoint, it gives Brak room for development. I might even give him a mini character-arc. We'll see.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this month's chapter. MHH versus might have to wait till later in this month, as I've finally gotten to re-writing my other fanfictions.

Happy hunting!


End file.
